HiJack Oneshot Requests
by Alexandria Keating
Summary: A compilation of oneshots requested on Tumblr and here. Requests are always accepted and updates come as requests come and my time allows. These cover a wide array of ideas from laser tag to crazed fangirls to coffee shops to whatever your heart desires!
1. Laser Tag

**Hello, readers! I decided to compile all of the requested Hijack fics I've written on Tumblr so that you guys could read them too if you aren't on Tumblr. I will update when I get a new request and write the fic. **

**If you have a fic you wish to request, I will be more than happy to do it! Just leave it in a review, and give me a couple days. I ask though to keep it at a T rating. Thank you!**

**And, as always, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

The young man's blue hood flew from his white hair as he pushed his skateboard down the hill, the wind nipping at his skin. The late autumn air was refreshing and invigorating and only excited him more for what he was heading towards. He let out a laugh and swerved out of the way of a car barreling uphill towards him, horn blaring and curses pouring through the opened window.

"Free country!" he shouted to the retreating car as he increased his speed, adrenaline rushing to his head, pumping throughout his body.

Letting out a joyful holler, he turned into the parking lot and slowed a stop, jumping off his board and placing it under his arm. As he jogged towards the front entrance he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

Fifteen minutes early.

Hey, who could blame him for being excited?

He missed the kid.

He smiled as he pushed the door open and stale, warm air rushed over him. Crinkling his nose in disgust at the smell, he plopped down on a plastic, red bench nearby and watched the doors for his arrival. His smile crept into a smirk as he remembered the gangly kid who had stolen his heart a year ago. It had been hard keeping up with each other while he had spent the summer overseas with his father. When he had left, he had quoted as excuse, "'To grow into my Viking roots and become in touch with my inner manliness.'"

The young man laughed as he remembered the way his freckled nose had scrunched up at the thought. "Dad obviously doesn't understand that those traits are buried deep, _deep,_ down," he had said, "well beyond my reach."

"Who knows? You might come back as the finest Viking specimen to date," the young man had teased.

Smiling at the memory, he checked the time again. '_Well'_, he thought, '_he's always had pretty bad timing._'

The white haired boy let out a sigh as he rested his skateboard across his chest and laid back on the bench, pulling his hood over his eyes to block out the glaring arcade lights and trying to drown out the loud chatter and hollers. He felt his eyelids drooping and struggled to stay awake, but he was unsure of how that battle faired when he jumped awake when a hand touched his shoulder.

A strangled yelp of surprise escaped lips as he flailed upwards, his skateboard clattering to the floor. He flinched at the sound as he stooped down and picked the fallen object up.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he scooted over to the far side of the bench to allow the person to sit.

A familiar chuckle filled his ears, and his blue eyes darted upwards to study the figure before him. The young man was easily his height, if not an inch or two taller. Shaggy auburn hair fell in styled clumps around a high brow and thick eyebrows. Strong chin and jaw line.

"Who the—" he began to ask until he met green eyes.

He knew those eyes. He knew that sparkle, that lurking mischief. But—

No. It couldn't be…

"Hiccup?" he asked cautiously.

The young man in front of him chuckled nervously, his lips twitching upwards in a lopsided grin. "Yeah."

"I—uh—well, damn," he stumbled out.

Hiccup's fingers slithered through his hair, rearranging it nervously. "C'mon, Jack. I haven't changed that much."

Jack smirked as he stood and hugged him. He pulled away, clamping his hands onto his shoulders and said, "Ya know, I was only teasing. I didn't expect you to come back looking like—well, that," he finished haphazardly, gesturing wildly.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup responded, his lips twitching upwards.

"Precisely," the white haired boy responded as he pressed a light kiss to his lips. "C'mon," he said, pulling away and snatching up his skateboard. "Let's get our passes."

The two began their walk to the front desk.

"Did they renovate?" Hiccup asked, his green eyes darting all over.

"Yeah. Started about a week after you left, just finished a few days ago."

He nodded and they continued walking in silence, unsure of how to break the ice of being separating the past five months. They finally reached the counter and Jack pulled out his wallet to pay for Unlimited passes for them. A hand cut him off and the auburn said, "Let me."

"Fat chance," Jack retorted as he handed over the money and waited for the woman to grab the bands as well as a key to a locker for his skateboard.

"You two are cute," she said as she tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled off the tab for one of the bands.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he held out his wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she readied the next one and wrapped it around Jack's wrist, "I just thought you two were—"

"We are," the white haired boy bit out.

"Oh, okay," she mumbled as her hands fell away. Less than a second later a smile was plaster on her face and she chimed as she handed over the key, "Remember to have the best day ever."

He nodded in acknowledgement and pulled Hiccup away. Silently, he opened the locker and slipped his board inside. Pocketing the key, he head towards the door outside with Hiccup at his heels. "What do you want to do first?" he asked. "Go-karts, mini-golf—"

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just—just," he floundered as he ran a hand across his face to the back of his neck, "I don't know. I thought things would just click back into place, and now I'm being a dick. I don't know. I guess I just—"

His ramblings were cut short by firm lips pressing gently against his. He flinched back startled, but when the auburn began to pull back, his fingers took firm hold of the young man's strong upper arms and held him in place.

"Wow, 'Hic," he mumbled as he finally pulled back. "Never seen you so assertive before," he smirked.

Crooked grin spread across his face. "I could get used to it," was his response.

Jack laughed and turned from him. "Alright," he declared, clapping his hands together, "what do you want me to beat you in first?"

* * *

"Laser tag," the young man grumbled as he walked into the line. "I will win this."

His companion laughed as he stepped in line behind him. "Sore loser, Jack?" he asked.

"No," he bit out only causing another round of chuckles from Hiccup.

God, he had missed this. He had missed _Jack_. All those months away, he had never gone a day without thinking of the white haired young man who had fallen for him out of an entire school that ate from the palm of his hand. A part of him had worried that Jack would have moved on when he got back. It wouldn't have surprised him. What did he have? He was awkward, clumsy, and far too sarcastic for his own good. At most he was good in shop class, and he wasn't too bad of a drawer.

But, Jack.

Jack was the class clown, the prankster, the kid who didn't have to try to succeed in almost everything—especially when it came to athletics. Sure he annoyed the hell out of most teachers, but everyone enjoyed his company. Why wouldn't he have moved on from him?

But, here he was. Fuming over the fact that he had managed to beat him at go-karts and mini-golf. He let out a chuckle and blue eyes glared playfully at him.

The line moved forward until they were just about to go through. They both let out a huff as they leaned against the railing, waiting for the next game to begin.

"What are those white suits for?" Jack asked as he nudged Hiccup and gestured to behind the desk.

The auburn rolled his eyes. "For fun."

"But, who are they?

"Really, Jack?"

"What?"

"They're Stormtroopers."

"Who they hell are they?"

Hiccup blinked as he stared at his boyfriend. He sighed and shook his head, saying, "Next date you're coming to my house and we're watching 'Star Wars'."

"Nah. Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in shooting someone with a light in a dark room?"

"Well," Jack began, smirking.

"Ah, don't," Hiccup floundered as he clamped his hand over the young man's mouth. "Family center," he reminded him.

Jack only arched an eyebrow smugly, but he remained silent until they passed the gate into the briefing room. Once they had their vests on and guns in hand and the instruction video had played, the teen that was in charge stated to get into groups of eight.

Hiccup scooted closer to Jack but was pushed over to the other side. "Uh-uh, 'Hic. We're seeing whose going to win this."

"It's done by points. We can be on the same team."

The white haired boy, however, stood firm on his point.

Finally, the auburn was waiting in the dark room, gentle fog hovering in the air and gathering around his ankles. Black columns rose and intertwined around each other across the floor and up the ramps to the second floor. The side he was one was a vivid green while halfway down it abruptly changed to red. He jumped back as his vest buzzed announcing the game was on. He tightened his grip on the gun, the fingers of one hand pinching the buttons on the side of the muzzle of the gun while a finger from his other hovered over the trigger. He crouched down and moved across the floor.

His vest vibrated and announced he'd been shot. Biting back a curse, his eyes desperately searched around until he spied a bob a hair glowing in the black light. He chuckled as he aimed the gun at Jack and set off a stream of rapid fire shots at him.

He heard the young man curse as he ducked down.

"Watch your language," warned the teen.

Hiccup smirked as he slinked back to reload his ammo and head back out to find his boyfriend with the glowing hair. His eyes searched desperately but only managed to catch a glimpse here and there. He groaned and bit back curses as he felt his vest vibrate once, twice...

'_Where is he?'_

His eyes narrowed in on one figure amongst the others that pushed himself off the floor and rolled behind a black wall, positioning his gun through one of the holes.

The young man smiled as he backtracked and dashed to the second floor. He peered down and spied the hunched form beneath him. Smiling, he let out a shout of victory as he assailed the figure's vest with shots. The figure yelped and jumped up and arched his neck backwards. Even in the dim light, Hiccup could make out the smirk that danced across thin lips. The figure ducked and began to run towards the ramp despite the warnings of no running.

Not ready to be beaten now, the auburn laughed and dashed across the second floor to the ramp, weaving through the columns and avoiding the small kids who sped around screeching in glee. He slowed to a stop at the corner of the ramp and spied Jack making his way up. He let out another yell as he jumped out and began shooting.

The blue sweater clad figure flinched and began to retreat until Hiccup's gun hitched.

Damn. He was out.

Turning around he hightailed it out of there, running from the shout of, "You're getting it now, 'Hic!"

He skidded off the ramping, clamping onto the railing and spun himself into the right direction as he dashed across the room. Panting, he pressed his back against a column and looked back in time to see Jack jump over the railing of the ramp, his ankle roll and twist beneath him before he crumpled to the floor in a yelp of pain.

"Jack!" he shouted as he vaulted himself over to the downed figure. He wrapped his arms around the slender young man and pulled him upright, leaning him against the side of the ramp. He let go and moved to look at his ankle. He peeled back brown pants to reveal an already swelling joint and darkening skin.

"Oh, this is great," he mumbled as pulled the pant leg back down.

"Not helping, 'Hic," Jack hissed out as he tried move his foot.

"I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one," Hiccup said as he stood up, his eyes searching for the teen in charge and not realizing that his gun lay on the floor right underneath his foot. As his weight came down on it, he flinched back before it could crack which resulted in him toppling down and sprawling across the injured boy's torso.

The torso began to shake with laughter as the young man responded, "Hate to break it to you, but you still are."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he rebutted as he pushed himself up and sat next to his boyfriend.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "Put up with me."

"Eh," he mumbled as he cocked his head in mock thought. "I'm sure someone else is better suited for the job," he nodded as if reassuring himself of that point, his eyes darting away to search for the teen again.

A long fingered hand cupped his cheek and pulled his attention back to the injured young man. Blue eyes sparkled with frailty as Jack said earnest, "But I don't want anyone else."

"Good," Hiccup responded as he leaned over, pressing his forehead against his. "'Cause I don't want to be replaced."

The white haired boy smirked as he arched his neck and pressed his lips to the auburn's. Long fingers entwined in dark hair, pulling the well chiseled face closer. Strong fingers pulled at the neck of the sweatshirt, reaching desperately for the tender skin beneath as they gripped ahold of the other's neck. The two clung to each other desperately until a cleared throat interrupted them.

They reluctantly pulled away to face a teen with a very bored look plastered on her face. She stooped down and wrapped one of Jack's arms around her shoulders and helped Hiccup pull him to his feet. As she guided them out of the room, she said, "We're going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Jack demanded. "Don't like me and my boyfriend?"

"No," the teen spat, her temper as fiery as her hair. "You ignored the supervisor's warnings."

"Oh," came the simple reply and the auburn laughed as his boyfriend's lips pursed tightly in embarrassment.

Once they had reached the briefing room, he stated that he could handle it from here and let the teen get back to her job. He got himself out of his vest and then took Jack's off.

"That didn't go so well," the white haired boy mumbled as he pulled the hood of his sweater over his head.

"Nah," the auburn responded as he pushed the material off and wrapped the young man's arm around his shoulder. "It was fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle as he led him back to the lobby. "We finally learned how far you're willing to go to prove a point."

The young man laughed in response.

"Now, how about we get your skateboard and I finally introduce you to 'Star Wars'?"

"Sounds great," Jack said, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Good," Hiccup responded as he leaned over a pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He was glad to be back home.

He was glad to be with Jack.

And Jack felt the same.


	2. Robbery

**Requested by: phagechildon on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

"You coming?" the driver asked as he pulled the keys from the ignition and pushed his door open.

"Yeah," responded the passenger as he opened his own door.

The two young men stepped out of the old car and were engulfed in a sweltering heat that stifled the senses and made breathing difficult. The driver groaned as he ran a hand through is white hair, pushing it from his damp brow. "I can't wait for winter," he mumbled as he walked around the car to meet up with his friend.

"Eh, I prefer autumn," the auburn haired teen replied. "But, it might help if you took that sweater off," he teased as he pulled on one of the strings.

"Hey!" the young man protested as he batted the hand away and readjusted the strings until they were even once again.

His companion only laughed as he reached out to open the door to the gas station. Cold, stale air rushed out over them as the taller of the two reached over to take the door and allow his auburn haired friend to enter first. He walked in after him and headed directly to the drinks. His friend stopped next to him, and he placed an arm on his shoulder and leaned on him.

"Whaddaya want, 'Hic?" he asked.

Hiccup shoved the arm off him. "For you to learn not to be so clingy."

His friend laughed as he stepped away and opened the door to one of the fridges and pulled out two energy drinks, tossing one to the auburn.

"Really, Jack?" the teen asked.

"Hey, fun filled day ahead of us—you need an extra kick."

"Yes, because health risks are worth a temporary boost in energy."

"'Hic, that's only if you drink several. It's just one. Chill out."

"Do I need to remind you of the ingredients that are in these?"

Jack smirked and stepped closer. "No, but you always can. I've got the perfect location."

"You're insufferable," Hiccup exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he shoved the white haired teen's face away.

He only laughed and draped his arm around the gangly teen's shoulders. "Yeah, but you love me."

"Hmm, but it's dwindling," the auburn retorted.

The young man only laughed and squeezed his shoulders before letting go and heading towards the aisle displaying bags of chips and other snacked goodies. Hiccup ducked away and replaced the energy drink and grabbed a soda inside. Jack couldn't get upset: it still had caffeine. He shook his head, a lopsided grin pulling at his lips as he jogged back to his friend.

Blue eyes glanced at the soda that he now held in his hands, and white hair brushed against his eyelashes as he shook his head in defeat.

"C'mon, let's check out. Long day ahead of us," he said as he began to make his way to the young girl manning the cash register at the center of the store and waited in line.

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair, readjusting the copper strands as he waited. His green eyes flickered to the young girl as the man in front of them stepped up to play.

"Camels," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "Marvin is the one who handles those purchases and he is having is lunch break. He'll be back in a few min—"

Her voice hitched to a stop and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell slack as the man in front of her held out a trembling hand grasped so tightly around a gun that his knuckles were white.

"Just give them to me," he stated, "and empty the cash register."

"I'm—I'm sorry, sir, but I—"

He drew his arm back and swung it around, preparing to collide it with her skull. He was stopped by Jack dropping the products in his arms and latching onto his arm.

"I don't think so," the teen grunted.

"Oh?" the man asked as he jammed his elbow in the teen's gut.

The white haired boy let out a groan and let go, stumbling backwards into the arms of Hiccup who whispered, "You idiot."

He only smirked in return as the man turned on the two teens and pointed the gun at them. "On your knees," he ordered, "Hands behind your head."

They complied, and he turned back to the trembling girl. "Now, where are those Camels and the money?"

She nodded rapidly and rushed to obey.

Jack leaned over until his lips brushed against Hiccup's ear. The teen flinched away but returned back to his original position.

"Give me your soda," he whispered.

"Jack," the auburn mumbled as he said, "what are you doing? He's got a gun"

"I'm going to take a shot and say it isn't loaded," was the hushed response before he pulled away.

The teen arched an eyebrow at his friend, his eyes widening.

"What?" Jack mouthed.

The auburn glanced briefly at the man with his back to them and leaned over to whisper, "Are you really going to make puns at a time like this?"

The white haired teen smirked as he shrugged his slender shoulders. "Can't help it," he whispered in response. He turned away from Hiccup and began to furiously shake the soda. Slowly, he stood up, his fingers wrapped around the cap in preparation. He stepped up alongside the man and knocked his elbow against his shoulder.

The man turned, his eyes blazing, and Jack unscrewed the cap and pointed the raging outpour of carbonated foam at the man's face.

"What the hell?" he barked out.

"Run," the teen shouted at the young girl.

She didn't have to debate his order, and she soon disappeared into the backroom.

The man grumbled as he viciously rubbed the soda from his eyes with a sleeved arm while the other crossed his body to point the gun at the auburn teen that still knelt on the floor.

"Try that shit again and I shoot your boyfriend," he threatened as he glared into blue eyes.

Jack felt his heart clench, and he jumped on instinct and latched onto the outstretched arm and tried to pull his aim away from Hiccup.

Suddenly the man let out a yelp of pain, and the white haired teen looked to see his friend clamped onto the man's wrist and pushing it further back than natural. The gun fell from his slack fingers and the teen stooped to pick it up. He held it in a shaking grip as he pointed it at the man.

"S-stop," he choked out.

The man laughed. "It ain't loaded, kid."

The young man let go and snatched the gun from his friend. "Can still you use it," he stated as he cracked the butt end of it against the man's skull.

He groaned and fell back against the counter, clutching his head, just as sirens quickly approached.

Dropping the gun, Jack stepped over to Hiccup and wrapped his arms around the small teen, pulling him tightly against him.

"God, I panicked for a second," he choked out.

The teen chuckled nervously as he returned the gesture. "You were right though. It wasn't loaded."

"I still thought I might have lost you," he chastised as he pulled back.

"Eh," Hiccup responded lightheartedly, shrugging his shoulders. "No one'd really miss me."

"Shut it," Jack commanded. "I would," he stated as he pulled the gangly teen to him and pressed his lips against his.

He finally pulled away as the door swung open and two officers barreled in.

"You two alright?" one asked as they approached.

"Just great," Hiccup responded, nodding his head.

Once the two climbed back into the car after giving their reports and receiving hearty congratulations, the passenger suggested, "Let's head to your house."

"Why?" the driver questioned with a smirk as he turned on the engine. "Tired already? The day's just begun—so many more hours of potential fun ahead of us."

"I've had enough adventure for one day," he responded as he nestled into the car seat, green eyes watching the driver carefully.

"Well," he announced, his blue eyes sparkling as he pulled out of the parking spot, "we can be adventurous at home."

"Jack, I swear—" the auburn reprimanded before he was cut off by a quick kiss. His lips curled into a lopsided grin. "I could get used to this," he said hoarsely.

His comment was met by a smirk as Jack drove out of the parking lot. He reached out a hand and grasped a hold of Hiccup's needing to reassure himself that he was still there and that they were together.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	3. Aquaphobia

**Requested by: sutzrainbow on Tumblr**

**NOTE: I know this isn't necessarily Hijack, but it prominently features Jack as The Big Four help him with his aquaphobia. I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Brave,' 'Tangled,' 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" the blonde asked as she lifted her head from Merida's stomach to looked up at the bed where her other two friends were sprawled out as they messed with the Jack's computer.

"You mean apart from teaching this knucklehead what he can download on his computer with risking it crashing?" the auburn teen asked as he screwed his eyebrows and read what was on the screen. "Don't know."

"Hey, the program seemed legit," the white haired teen bit back.

"Of course it did. How else would they get an idiot to download it?"

The red head groaned as she pushed her unruly mass of hair behind her ear and sat up from her position against the bed. "Boys!" she snapped, her Scottish lilt peeping through in her aggravation. She held up a finger to the blue-eyed teen, "You aren't helping, and you," she said as she pointed to the green-eyed teen, "have been working too long. 'Punz is right. Let's go and do something."

"I'm always up for a little fun," Jack said as he nudged his friend. "What about you, 'Hic?"

The teen blew his cheeks out before letting go of the air in one quick breath. "Yeah," he mumbled as he continued reading, occasionally pressing a few keys on the keyboard.

"Hiccup, you have to put the computer away if we're ever going to do something," Merida said slowly.

He glanced up from the screen and glared. "We still don't have an activity chosen. I can work until you guys pick one," he retorted before turning back to Jack's computer.

"Well," Rapunzel announced before a spat could break out between the friends, "I think the public pool sounds nice. It's pretty warm outside."

Merida jumped to her knees in excitement. "Yes! I haven't been there for ages."

"Do you know how many—" the auburn began to say.

"Shut it, Hiccup. If you don't want to swim, you can just fry in the sun for all I care."

"What about you, Jack?" the blonde asked in another attempt to prevent an argument.

The teen sat silently on his bed. His head leant back against the headboard as his eyes gazed upwards.

"Jack?" she prompted when he gave no answer.

The white haired teen shook his head, his eyes refocusing on her as a strained smile flickered across his lips. "Nah. How about we go to the park for a game of soccer?"

"Frost," the red head whined, "it's too hot for that."

"Yeah, besides," Hiccup muttered as he furiously hit a few more keys, "there's a game starting at eleven. So unless you want to be trampled by little kids…"

"Alright, well," the Jack fumbled, "we could always—"

"Jack," Rapunzel said softly.

"Yeah, 'Punz?"

"Why don't you want to go swimming?"

It was an innocent question, nothing more. There was nothing malicious in its meaning, only friendly curiosity and concern, but the teen couldn't help his heart restrict in panic as three sets of eyes turned to him expectantly.

"I—I," he floundered.

"Just spit it out, Frost."

The young man felt his throat constrict, his eyes flickering around as he desperately searched for a way out. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends. It was just that—it was such a big thing, kind of silly too. Bright blue eyes fell on gentle green, and he felt his panic ebb away. He swallowed as he dipped his head, still intimately aware of the eyes he could feel on him, and took a deep breath. "I—I'm afraid of the water."

He pinched his eyes shut and waited for Merida's bright laughter, Hiccup's logical words of how ill-founded his fear was and Rapunzel's small smile that would calm him all while making him feel like she was laughing at him.

It didn't come.

None of it.

He waited a second before squinting his eyes open just in time to see a flurry of movement before a hand smacked him upside the head.

"Oi!" Merida shouted. "What's with not telling us sooner?"

"Ow," he mumbled as he rubbed his head. He turned blazing eyes to meet fellow blue. "What the hell was that for?"

"Not saying something sooner."

"Well, you didn't have to hit me," he grumbled.

"Ah, okay," the blonde called out as she pushed herself onto her knees and leaned onto the bed. She rested on her elbows as she met Jack's eyes earnestly. "Thanks for telling us now. It's hard to do tell people your fears, even if we are friends. And we are friends, Jack."

Mumbled sounds of consent came from the other two in the room.

"And we will help you with your fear."

He smirked and as he ruffled her hair, feeling his chest lighten a bit. "Thanks."

The red head jumped to her feet, her stance firm and wide as she planted her hands on her hips. "Next on the agenda: The Big Four will tackle Frost's hydrophobia!"

"It's aquaphobia," Hiccup said. "He doesn't have rabies."

Merida shrugged. "Eh, we don't know that yet. He's a wild one."

Rapunzel let out a light laugh before stifling it with her hand. She turned apologetic eyes to the white haired teen. "Sorry."

He shrugged and smirked. "No hard feelings."

She nodded and stood, crossing her arms across her chest. "First thing, what will we do?"

"Toss him into the pool."

Jack felt the blood leave his face.

"Brilliant idea if we want him to panic and drown," Hiccup responded with a roll of his eyes.

The teen's face quickly grew the same shade as his hair.

"Guys," the blonde interrupted, "not helping. Don't worry, Jack."

He gave a strained laugh. "What's there to worry about?"

* * *

"For God's sake, Frost! It's a kiddie pool!" Merida exclaimed. "You can't drown in six inches of water."

"Not helping," Hiccup said.

Rapunzel sent the two a glare from the edge of the pool where she stood next to Jack who fiddled nervously with the bright yellow floaties the blonde had insisted on putting on him.

"Alright, Jack. It's just a couple inches of water: nothing too bad. We're all right here," she encouraged him as she stepped away from him. She stopped just as her toes dangled over the cement rim of the small pool.

"Were these really necessary?" she heard him ask from behind her.

Green eyes darted over her shoulder to see the white haired teen's long fingers poking at the mass of inflated plastic on his arm. "They help you float," she stated simply. "I thought they could offer some comfort."

"Really?" he asked skeptically as his hand fell to his side.

"Nah," the red head called from the kiddie pool. "We just wanted to see if you'd wear 'em. You look like an idiot."

"Merida, I swear," he hollered at her as he strode the pool before shuffling back once he realized where he was heading.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Nice try," Hiccup said before turning to Jack. "C'mon," he urged. "Nothing's going to happen if you come in. Well, Merida might become familiar with the taste of pool water."

The two friends standing at the edge of the pool fell into fits of laughter as the red head attacked the auburn, tossing handfuls of water at his freckled face.

"Oi! You think so, do you?" she yelled as she viciously splashed him until the sharp pierce of a lifeguard's whistled warned her to stop.

"This means war," she muttered as she pushed damp curls plastered to her forehead from her eyes.

"You're on," Hiccup declared as he pushed his own auburn locks from his eyes.

The blonde's laughter slowly died down. She wrapped her small hand around a much bigger one and pulled the white haired teen closer to the water's edge. "C'mon," she said. "We'll do this together. It'll be fun," she finished with a smirk.

Jack returned the smirk as he tightened his hold on her hand and gave a curt nod.

Rapunzel smiled encouragingly and hovered a foot over the water. "Together," she reaffirmed.

He mimicked her posture and together they stepped down into the water.

As the warm water lapped around one ankle and then the other he felt his chest begin to constrict as his breath came out in labored pants. The water poured over him, snaking up his nose and down his throat. The coldness pierced him viciously with burning needles. The pressure pushed down ferociously on his limbs, preventing any movement, any attempt to swim. It squeezed him tighter as it continued to poor into his lungs. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His mind began to drift between panic and defeat when a hand cupped his cheek.

"Jack," came the warbled call. "Jack."

"Hey, bud, you okay?"

"Frost!"

His eyes snapped open to meet worried green ones. Rapunzel still held his hand tightly while her other hand pressed firmly against his cheek, her thumb rubbing small circles against his clammy flesh. His other two friends were clustered around him, desperation painted on their faces.

"Hey, step back, give him some room," Hiccup instructed as he pulled Merida back a few steps.

The blonde stayed in place and his eyes returned to hers. Slowly, he felt the pressure lessening as the water reluctantly receded from his lungs. After a moment, he heaved a deep breath and felt his shoulders relax.

"You alright?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," he nodded as he reached up and took her hand in his and pulled it from his face.

"See! Not so bad!" Merida exclaimed as she stepped up and rested her elbow on his shoulder.

"Merida," he began before his knees buckled and he fell into the water, landing roughly on his knees.

"God, are you okay?" she asked as she bent down only to get a mouthful of water. She spluttered and wiped a hand across her face.

"War has been waged!" Jack declared as he continued splashing her.

"It's on, Frost! 'Punz help me," she ordered as the four fell into a competitive water fight.

* * *

The gate clacked shut behind the four dripping figures that were hastily wrapped in towels.

"We got kicked out," the blonde mumbled.

"Yeah," Jack said as he turned and began walking down the street.

"Mom's going to kill me."

"Not if she doesn't find out," he said with a smirk.

"But—"

"It'll be our little secret," Merida declared as she draped an arm over the girl's shoulders.

"I won't tell your mom if you don't tell my dad," Hiccup declared as he bent over to dry his hair.

The white haired teen nudged him. "Your dad would be pleased. His son's gone out and lived a little!"

"Funny," the auburn declared as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, rearranging the locks.

The four walked in silence for a few minutes before Jack said, "Thanks, guys. It was fun."

"Yeah," Merida declared as she jumped onto his back and ruffled his hair, "And maybe next time we can get you out of the kiddie pool."

"Next time?" the other two asked in unison.

"Sure. Why not?" the red head asked as she wrapped her arms around the teen's neck as his arms reached back to grip her legs.

"He did say it we were banned for the week. I believe Monday's not a part of this week," Jack said with a smirk.

* * *

**Have a request! Leave a review!**


	4. Hiccup's New Fangirls

**Requested by: lunadiane on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him, and he groaned as the squeals found their way around the wood to creep into his ears. Frustrated, he turned to the door, his staff gripped firmly in his hands and shot a bolt of ice at it, sealing the cracks. He breathed a sigh of relief as the noise drastically muffled. His arm fell slack and the crook of his staff dragged across the floor, frost flowering across the ground where it touched. He pulled a blue hood over his white hair and slumped onto a couch. One arm dangled over the edge as he loosely held onto his staff while his free hand hovered before his face, a snowflake dancing in and out of his fingers.

He should be used to this.

Not being noticed.

Maybe he was just pissed about not being the center of attention.

He huffed and blew the snowflake off his hand and watched as it floated around the room.

Alright, it was probably that.

But, it's not like he constantly sought the spotlight.

He just wasn't used to being in it, and he was reluctant to let it go. It felt nice being noticed, being seen, being cared for.

A sharp burn pierced his eyes and he viciously rubbed away the stinging, determined not to cry.

Maybe it wasn't just because he wasn't in the spotlight.

He missed the old Hiccup.

He missed the awkward kid, ready for adventure with a knack for inventions and compromise, a sarcastic reply always ready. God, he even missed those freckles.

He sighed, pursing his lips tightly as he created a flurry of snowflakes with a wave of his staff.

The white haired boy was pulled from his thoughts by a fierce slam against the door; a few shards of ice breaking off and tinkling against the floor.

"Jack?" came Hiccup's voice.

"What?" Jack groaned.

"Open this door," came the desperate plea from the other side of the door and ice.

"Can't," was the Guardian's simple response.

"Why?"

"I create ice not water."

He heard a groan as the handle began to shake desperately. A shrill screech pierced through the barrier.

The frost spirit flinched at the sound. "Why don't you break it down? Don't want your new manliness to go to waste."

"Jack, so help me, I will have Toothless fry your icy rear if you don't open this door."

"Sorry, can't," Jack shot back with a smirk. He could outfly that dragon any day.

The Guardian of Fun shut his eyes and tried to ignore the banging and screams from the other side of the door.

_Boom. Crrrshh._

The white haired boy jumped from the couch with a yelp, his staff gripped firmly in his hands as ice shards scattered across the floor and flew through the air as the door bounced open. The auburn haired Viking burst into the room and frantically shut the door behind him.

"Freeze it!" he shouted as he propped himself against the wood, digging his heels into the floor.

"Can't unless you also want to be a popsicle," he responded as he pushed back the hood from his hair.

The Viking groaned as he vaulted away from the door to allow Jack to freeze it shut once more. Green eyes turned thankfully to blue as a familiar crooked grin spread across a new face.

"Thanks," he sighed.

The blue sweatered spirit shrugged as he plopped back down on the couch.

"I don't know how you deal with them," the auburn said as he sat down next to his friend.

Jack only shrugged again in response. _'Dealt is more likely,'_ he thought bitterly.

Hiccup blew out his cheeks before releasing the air in a quick huff. His fingers crept to his air and nervously rearranged the shaggy locks. "I—uh, I didn't expect the reaction to be this big."

The spirit let out a breathy laugh. "Really? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Nah, too busy running."

"Why run when you can fly? Forgotten about Toothless already?"

"No. I just haven't been able to actually get to him."

The white haired boy allowed a laugh to pass his thin lips as he leaned forward, setting his staff on the ground and leaning his head against it.

"I would rather face my dad again after he found out about Toothless than go back out."

"I don't remember it being that bad."

"Well, I'm not used to that kind of attention."

"I wasn't used to attention."

Hiccup chuckled nervously, nodding his head. "Perhaps it wasn't so bad being a fishbone. The soundtrack of my life wasn't squeals. "

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

The Viking paused a moment, thinking, before shaking his head. "Ah, nope. Pretty sure I'm not."

"Yeah, well, you won't if you don't go back out," his companion said, gesturing towards the door.

"Can't. You don't make water, remember?"

Jack felt a smirk creeping across his face.

"C'mon," Hiccup urged, clapping a hand on his friend's slender shoulder. "Why don't you come out with me? I could use some levelheadedness."

"Me? Levelheaded? You got the wrong person here, Hiccup."

"You can't be any worse than who's out there."

A laugh bubbled out of the Guardian, but he soon quieted down. "No, you go. I'd only be pushed to the side."

"Why do you say that?"

"They'll be too busy fawning over you."

"What? Don't like being out of the spotlight?" Hiccup teased, but the grin fell from his face once he saw the sullen look on Jack's face.

"Jack, are you okay?" he asked earnestly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Look, Jack, it'll be over soon. Then you'll go back to—," he tried to comfort.

"I don't think so, Hiccup," he said as he stood up and walked across the room before leaning back on the air. "Why would they go back to me when they have—" he trailed off as he gestured haphazardly at the young man across from him.

"You just gestured to all of me," the auburn said with a lopsided grin.

"Exactly," the spirit bit out.

The Viking sighed and stood up. "Jack," he said sternly until the ice eyes met his. "You're the Guardian of Fun. Have you seen what you're able to do?"

"But—"

"They still believe in you, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"They still believe in you," he insisted as he walked closer.

"Yes," the spirit admitted quietly.

"And they always will, Jack. You're not going to be forgotten. You're not going to go back to being unseen and not believed in. You are seen now, and you always will be."

"You can't promise that," Jack whispered so low that if the Viking hadn't been standing so close he would have missed it.

"Yes I can," he urged, grasping onto blue sweatered arms. "I'm pretty sure those kids will always believe. You did a good thing, Jack. And if, for some unseen reason, they do stop believing, I won't."

Blue eyes melted as they met his, tears swimming in their bright depths.

"Thanks, Hiccup," the Guardian choked out as his bare feet touched the floor and he wrapped his arms around the Viking.

"Eh, it's nothing," he said as he returned the hug before pulling away. "Alright, no more. Astrid will kill me if she finds out."

Jack laughed as he hovered off the ground and draped his arm over Hiccup's shoulders. "I think she'd kill me first."

"You're already dead, Jack."

"I'm sure she'd find a way," he responded with a smirk, glad he still had the old Hiccup.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	5. Coffee Shop

**Requested by: bromodachis on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

"You'll do fine," the young woman chirped as she flitted to the drive through window with the ordered coffees in hand, the bright colored feathers in her hair flying behind her.

"Just don't screw it," warned the broad shouldered man who leaned back against the counter as he dried out a blender.

"Don't worry about him," she chimed up as she rushed back and rested between the two males.

The bleached hair teen smirked and responded, "Oh, I wasn't. I'm sure he's nothing but a fluffy bunny under that rough exterior."

Moss eyes narrowed at him as a damp rag swung out and hit him upside the head. "Watch it, mate," the gruff voice said.

"Aster!" the feathered woman admonished as slapped one of his heavily tattooed arms.

"What? I don't trust the kid, Ana. I've never trusted newbies."

Ana was saved from having to make a burning retort when a broad man pushed his way from storage with a fifty pound bag of coffee beans draped casually over his shoulder. "Do I hear fighting?" he asked, his voice thick with his Russian accent, as he dropped the bag onto the ground near the counter.

"No," all three piped up.

"Good," he replied, a wide smile spreading across his face, stretching his thick beard white with age. He groaned as he propped his hands on his lower back and arched backwards. A sharp crack filled the small coffee shop quickly followed by a slew of Russian curses.

Aster sighed. "Ya did it again, didn't you?"

"Ah hush," the older man grumbled as he grasped ahold of the counter and eased his way around it out into the sitting area. He slowly made his way to his recliner and plopped down with a heaving sigh.

Just then the bell over the door rang as an energetic blonde rushed in. She dashed to the counter and placed her forearms on it, leaning forward and letting her feet dangle over the floor.

"Hey, Aster!" she greeted.

"Hey, ankle bitter," he said, grinning as he ruffled her shaggy locks. "What'll it be today?"

The young girl thought for a moment before answer, "A rabbit."

"You got it," he answered before stepping back from the counter and setting to work while Ana rang her up.

The new teen chuckled as he crossed his arms and watch the man work. "Nope. No, I was definitely wrong. Couldn't believe I thought you were a softie."

"Hey, kid."

"What?"

"Shut it."

That only caused him to laugh harder.

"Who's the new guy?" the girl asked, her eyes darting to meet unfamiliar blue ones.

"Jack," he introduced, holding out a hand to the girl.

"Sophie," she offered as she returned the gesture.

"Manny just hired him," Ana explained. "Since we're getting more business and competition moved in down the street, he thought he could help. We're just showing him the ropes today."

The girl nodded, blonde strands of hair falling into her eyes.

"I'd stay away from him," Aster warned as he walked back over with a cup holding a shot of espresso and a container of steaming milk. He set the cup on the counter in front of the girl and finished, "He's a troublemaker."

The man then proceeded to pour the steaming milk into the cup with expert hands, the blonde watching him with eager fascination as a rabbit slowly took shape in the foam. He abandoned the steaming milk and picked up a bottle of caramel sauce and quickly added a nose, eyes and whiskers. Once he was done, he pushed the finished cup towards Sophie who clapped excitedly.

"There you go, ankle biter," he said with a smile as he cleaned his supplies away to leave her marveling at his skill.

Jack peered over the counter and studied the latte art. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Hmm, impressive," he called over his shoulder.

"That's why I'm here," he replied. "I've got talent. Ana has a remarkable memory and is great with the books. You saw earlier what North can do. Sandy's the sweetest person you'll ever meet with a knack for keeping everyone in line. What've you got?"

"Aster!" Ana admonished.

"No, no, the bunny's right," Jack interrupted quickly.

The man's eyes blazed as he turned to face the teen. "What did you say?" he threatened.

"Manny hired him," the older man boomed from his seat. "He's fun, hip, good with younger customers. Trust Manny."

Before anyone could comment further the bell rang and all eyes turned to see a lanky brunet shuffle in with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I don't recognize him," the young woman whispered. "Must be a new costumer."

"Alright, kid," Aster said, "this one's yours. Let's see how you handle this. You pass if he comes back." He stepped away and leaned against the back wall and watched the new recruit with a critical eye.

The teen's eyebrows flattened into a straight line of determination as he turned and faced the counter, propping his elbows on it. The costumer stopped in front of him, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes as he kept his head downward, study the menu plastered on the wood.

Jack tapped his fingers against the counter. "Can I—" he began to ask until the customer looked up and met his gaze with vivid green eyes. His crystal blue eyes sunk into the grassy depths, and he had to shake his head to refocus on the teen across from him who seemed just as shaken.

"Can—Can I get you anything?" the bleached hair teen asked.

"Yeah," the brunet began distractedly before blinking and changing the course of his sentence. "Caramel frappe. Medium. Hot," he ordered as he pulled out the exact sum of money from his wallet.

"Why not iced?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"Shouldn't coffee be hot?" the teen retorted with an arched eyebrow.

The worker smirked and responded, "I think everything is better cold."

"What's so great about the cold?"

"Cuddling," the blue eyed teen answered before thinking.

The two teen's eyed each other warily before the one behind the counter took the initiative and held out his hand. "Name's Jack," he introduced.

"I can read," the brunet responded with a lopsided grin.

"What?"

"Your name tag," he answered, pointing to the piece of plastic on the teen's apron.

"Oh," Jack mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and massaged the back of his neck. "Ah, right."

"Hiccup."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, well, nickname," he explained as he readjusted the position of his backpack. "Not the greatest thing, I know."

"Nah," Jack said with a grin. "I think it's cute."

Their eyes met again for a quiet moment of shared smiles before a throat cleared and interrupted. Both came to to find the occupants of the small coffee shop staring at them.

The two teens shared a nervous laugh before the blue eyed one rang up the other's order and accepted the payment. He picked up a cup and wrote down the order on it.

"Could you maybe make it iced?" the brunet asked.

Jack grinned and nodded as he grabbed a clear plastic cup and wrote the order and a series of numbers on it before making the teen's drink. He pushed the lid onto the cup and slipped a straw in before handing it over to Hiccup.

He reached out and took it, grinning slightly when their fingers brushed against each other.

"Alright," Aster cried as he pushed himself off the wall. "We get it. He'll probably be back. Now wipe that dopey grin off your face and get to work," he ordered as he tossed his rag to the teen who easily caught it.

Blue eyes flickered quickly to green. The brunet nodded and headed to one of the tables and dropped his bag on the floor. He set his drink on the table and pulled out a textbook and notebook. He opened both and pulled out a pen from his pocket. After writing a couple numbers on the corner of the notebook page, he set to work.

Jack smiled as he gripped the rag and dashed around the counter. He set to work cleaning tables and quickly made it to the occupied one. The two teens talked in hushed whispers as the other occupants went about their usual business.

"Aye, if this is how it's going to be..." the man grumbled before he was cut off by the young blonde.

"It's sweet! Be nice," she said over the rim of her cup as she took a sip of her drink.

He laughed and wiped a clump of cream off her top lip. "Whatever you say, ankle biter." He turned his eyes to the two boys talking animatedly with each other, goofy grins plastered on each one's face. His eyes sparkled as he allowed himself a small smile.

"It kind of is," he agreed as he turned back to Sophie.

"Kind of? It is," Ana insisted as she rested her cheek in her palm and smiled at the two chatting figures. Her comment was punctuated by a loud snore from the old man who had dozed off.

The three laughed before pulling back to their own, occasionally glancing at the teens while pretending to give them their privacy.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	6. Proposal

**Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

His heart was hammering.

Did he really just do that?

He looked up into the wide green eyes, the emerald depths gawking at him.

Yeah, he really just did that.

The blood rushed through his body, pounding in his ears and head: a deafening roar that drowned out everything else. Like there was anything else. It was perfectly silent.

His question had been met by silence.

He swallowed nervously in attempted to dampen his dry mouth. His bright blue eyes scanned desperately for any sign of movement, any show of an answer. His breath hitched when he perceived the slightest shake of his head. His heart shuddered and his knees buckled as he fell to the ground, oblivious of the rocks that jabbed his skin. His entire body crumpled right there. And his heart—oh God, his heart.

When he heard his voice stumble out, "Jack, I—I don't…," he couldn't say it was a stab to his heart. He couldn't say his heart broke. It didn't shatter. It didn't explode. It didn't. He had always feared rejection would be a large feeling: a huge, dramatic, big, knock the wind out of you occasion.

But it wasn't. God, it was worse.

It was a sinking. A slow, soft fall into darkness, into oblivion. An acute awareness that the world still spun around you and you hurt and you wanted to stop and breathe and think but no one would stop to pause and allow you that time. It was a gentle descent into sorrow and disappointment.

He took a shuddering breath, pulling the last of his strength together in one final effort to make things right, at least return them back to normal. He pulled his trembling body from the ground and looked at the young man who held such power over him. He pulled his muscles in what he hoped was his characteristic smirk. He draped his arm around his slender shoulders and ruffled auburn hair. "You take things too seriously, Hiccup. C'mon, you now me better than that," he said with a forced laugh.

'_Please,_' he wished, _'please at least give me the old times, let things not change, let it all stay permanent. Us together. That's all that matters.'_

"Yeah," came the wary answer as he pulled the smaller man alongside him through the woods.

He stuffed his free hand deep into his sweater pocket and turned his eyes to the sky, blinking back the encroaching dampness.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"What do you mean?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as he lowered his eyes to meet green.

The auburn huffed and pulled the arm around him off his shoulders. He stepped back and met his gaze straight on.

"I didn't believe it," he rushed out.

"What?"

"The brilliant man who understands every innuendo, ladies and gentlemen," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Hiccup—?" he questioned, hardly daring himself to hope. He didn't want it to get worse. He didn't want the pain. He just wanted him.

The auburn groaned and rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around his face, sneaking into his white hair. Green eyes sparkled with sincerity as he met blue and pressed his forehead against his.

"Yes," came the breathy whisper.

He felt his heart seize. Did he really?—Did he just?—He said it—He said yes!

A relieved laugh broke through his lips as a wide smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around the slender frame in front of him and yanked him closer, smashing their lips together.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	7. Comatose

**Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

The room was bare. Empty. Hallow. Deathly quiet. Devoid of smiles and fun. Just like the body of the young man that lay stretched out on the hospital bed, his slender frame wrapped in crisp, clean, sanitized sheets.

The steady beep of the monitor throbbed around the small room, piercing the silence before dying then returning again. The mechanical breathing hissed viciously as it forced air into still lungs.

The door opened and clicked shut as a lanky youth stumbled into the room before collapsing onto the only chair in the room, his school bag falling to the ground next to it. Dark circles shadowed his eyes. Creases not fit for one so young dug into the flesh of his face mercilessly. His green eyes were dull, devoid of the laughter that sleeping patient would bring. His auburn hair fell in a disheveled mess across his brow, the strands clumped together with grime and grease gathered in the past week.

The auburn's life had circled around this person's life for as long as he could remember; he wouldn't abandon him now. Every day was the same routine since he had been admitted. He'd be here in the early morning before school. He'd be here as fast as his legs could carry him after school. He'd be here until visiting hours ended unless he managed to convince the nurse on duty to allow him a few more minutes. Then it would be back home to crash onto his bed, his eyes staring into the darkness as his mind focused on the sleeping patient until the sun came up and nudged him from his stupor. Repeat.

The sleeping patient.

The others said, "Comatose."

But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to apply that word to Jack. Sleeping sounded better, gentler. It made him feel like one day he would walk in to a smirking face and teasing comments, the next adventure already planned out.

But he didn't. He kept sleeping.

The lanky boy rubbed a hand across his face, his cheeks puffing out with air before he released it quickly. His green eyes studied the profile before him. Hair so bleached it was almost white dusted over his brow. A small grin pulled at his lips. His brown roots were beginning to show. Jack hated that.

His lips quickly tilted downwards as he observed the creamy skin, paler than normal, stretched across his face. He shuttered. It almost looked waxen.

He mentally erased the dark discoloration peeping through strands of hair on his forehead.

He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to push back the prickling burn. A choked sob spluttered from his lips. He clamped his hands over his mouth, fighting to keep his cries silent as he broke down for the umpteenth time since the accident.

If only he had said no.

If only he had said it was a bad idea.

If only he had told Jack to be careful, to watch out.

If only he had voiced his misgivings about the rough ice on the lake.

If only he had…

If only he…

If only…

If…

A strangled whimpered lodged in his throat as he stood and stumbled to the bed, collapsing on his knees next to it. His hands clutched the sheets desperately as he buried his face in them, the scent burning his nose, as he continued to blubber.

_The longer he remains like this…_

_Possible brain damage…_

_He might never wake…_

_Be prepared for the worst…_

His chest heaved violently. He couldn't do this. He couldn't live in a place without Jack's smiling face, his teases taunting him and egging him on out of his comfort zone. He couldn't live in a place without Jack's harebrained ideas and annoying antics.

He couldn't.

Gentle fingers entwined in his hair, smoothing the strands out and soothing him.

His sobs slowly subsided until all that remained were pestering hiccups and tired eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax, taking comfort in the gesture.

Wait.

Who?

He jumped up, his eyes turning to the sleeping patient who…

Who wasn't sleeping anymore.

A lopsided grin pulled at his lips as his green eyes met sorely missed crystal blue ones. A familiar smirk stretched across the patient's face as he sent a glare to the breathing tube lodged in his throat.

The auburn laughed. "It must drive you crazy that you can't talk right now," he teased.

Blue eyes widen, eyebrows arched. _You think?_

"I might like this new you," he said, climbing up onto the bed and sitting at his waist, interlocking one of his hands with his own. "I might actually get to say something and have you listen."

Blue eyes narrowed sadly, a pained look painting his face. _Hiccup…_

"I'm just glad you're awake. I missed you," he confessed, fresh tears leaking from his eyes.

Jack's free hand lifted to his face, his thumb wiping away his tears before cradling his cheek. _I missed you, too._

"I was so worried," he choked out. "Gods above, don't you ever do that to me again," he ordered, relief lessening the harshness.

A small smile curled his thin lips as he nodded slightly.

Hiccup lost it there. He hadn't seen him in a week. He had feared he never would again. It had made him realized how much he cared. He leant forward and pressed his lips gently against the patient's.

When he finally pulled back, their lips reluctant to part as they clung to each other until the last second possible, the young man crinkled his nose, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he rebutted sarcastically. "I must reek. I blame you, you idiot. I don't even trust you to be unconscious in a hospital."

A silent laugh shook the chest beneath him as Jack's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his lips back to his own.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	8. Hiccup Jealous of Jack and Merida

**Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr**

* * *

Hiccup chuckled despite himself at Jack's most recent shenanigans. "C'mon," he urged, failing to be serious, "Do you want to pass this test or not?"

The white haired teen shrugged as he turned back to face the lanky youth. "Hey, you're tutoring me," he smirked. "I can't fail."

The auburn shook his head, trying to hide the smile creeping across his lips. "Yes you can. And you will if you don't stop shooting spitballs and refusing to focus on the Trig lesson."

The teen groaned as he smacked his head against the cafeteria table. "But, it's no fun," he whined.

Green eyes rolled as Hiccup propped an elbow on the table. He rested his cheek in his hand and stared at his friend across from him. He was a kid at heart. All the way through. Right down to the short attention span. He sighed and picked up his pencil in his free hand and then proceeded to poke it insistently in the white locks.

He let out a strangled yelp as Jack jumped from his position, snatching his hand away from his hair and pulling it high above their heads. Their faces jerked together until only a few mere inches separated the two.

Hiccup struggled against the rising blush. His friend let out a soft chuckle before letting him go with a poke of his own at one of the multiple freckles on his cheeks.

"It's so easy to make you blush," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he huffed shutting his books and stuffing them in his bag. "Tease the tutor. Sure fire way to pass."

A hand wrapped around his, and he looked up to meet pleading blue. "Aw, c'mon, 'Hic," he said softly. "I didn't mean anything by it. You still want to show me number eleven on the homework?"

The auburn grumbled as he pulled his book back out, a relieved smile spreading across his friend's face. He turned the book so both pairs of eyes could see the problem as he explained the steps before having Jack try one on his own.

As he watched the white haired teen work, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Jack was his best friend, but lately…

He bit back a sigh as he dragged a hand across his face. The teasing hadn't changed. The amount of time spent together hadn't changed. But…the way he felt about it did. Sometimes, he didn't know whether he should be glad or not that his friend hadn't seemed to notice. He didn't want to ruin anything, but sometimes…Sometimes he wished that maybe the teasing was his own way of saying he felt the same.

Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts by a sharp snap of fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hey, there!" called Jack.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, shaking his head to dislodge his thoughts.

"And I thought I was the one who couldn't focus," he said with a laugh as he pushed the notebook towards him.

Green eyes scanned over the problem, a grin creeping across his face as he nodded. "Good job."

"I got it?"

"Yeah," he praised as he set the notebook down.

"Studying for Trig? It's lunch! Can't you forget about class for thirty minutes!" cried a female voice, her voice thick with a Scottish accent.

The auburn looked up to see the recent exchange student plopping down in the seat next to Jack as she took a large bite of her apple. Her wild, fiery curls fell around her as she leaned her elbows on the table and pinched the notebook between her fingers. Her lips curled in a grimace before she tossed it back down after her blue eyes had glanced over it.

""Hic was just helping me study for my test," he explained.

"That so?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and quickly changed the topic. "I saw some nice spitballs sticking to the occasional student. Your work?"

The white haired teen's face broke out into a wide smile as he gave her an enthusiastic nod.

Hiccup felt his heart sink. That was _his_ smile.

He puffed out his cheeks before letting go of the air. He stood up and slipped his books back into the bag.

"Where you going?"

Green eyes met curious blue.

"I've taught you all you can learn for now. I thought I'd leave you two to talk. I don't have any adventure stories of my own—they're more of misadventures actually," he rambled.

"Oh, you sure?"

His heart fluttered with hope that maybe he would ask him to stay anyways.

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly. "Just remember what I told you, and you'll pass the test."

"Alright, if you say so. Thanks, 'Hic."

The auburn felt his heart sink as his friend turned away in dismissal, falling quickly into an animated conversation with the fellow thrill seeker.

"Yeah, no problem," he muttered under his breath as he shoulder his bag and walked away. Green eyes flitted over his shoulder to watch as the two leaned into each other, caught up in their stories and exclamations. With a frown pulling at his lips and jealousy gnawing at his belly, he turned away.

Who was he kidding? Jack would never go for a talking fishbone like him. No matter the brain he had. He'd find a soul mate in Merida: an adventurer and someone with a big personality. He had to face it, he was kind of boring.

He swallowed the tightening lump in the back of his throat. Boring would never attract Jack, no matter how much he wanted it to. He'd accept that, but it didn't mean he had to like it. And it certainly didn't mean he wouldn't be jealous.

Hiccup was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't feel the bright blue eyes that constantly flickered to his retreating form, worry pooling in their depths.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	9. Hiccup Jealous CONT

**Requested by: feliciafel on Tumblr**

* * *

The clanging bell pierced his ears. The auburn jumped from the dazed state he was in and looked down at the open notebook on his desk. He felt the tips of his ears grow warm as he studied the face that he had unconsciously sketched on the line paper in his boredom after the test. His eyes flickered around to the nearby faces, assuring himself that no one had seen the marks on the paper, as he hurriedly shut the thing and stuffed it into his backpack.

He stood and hefted the bag onto his desk. He placed his pencil into the front pocket and zipped it shut. Rubbing a hand across his face, he groaned tiredly as he slipped his arms into the straps and slung it onto his shoulders.

"How d'you think you did?"

Shuffling back in surprise, Hiccup huffed and scowled at the blue eyes. He shoved his friend out of his way and walked past him.

"Well?" Jack prompted him.

"I think the more pressing question is how do you think _you_ did?" he asked pointedly as he made his way to his locker.

As he spun the combination, the white haired teen leaned against the metal lockers, resting his head against them as he watched his friend.

"Easily a 'D'. You helped me after all," he exclaimed, slapping the auburn's back.

He sighed as he stuffed his books into his locker and shut it. He turned his green eyes to his friend and shook his head.

"Hey, it's still passing."

"Yes, and it's certainly going to get your stepdad off your back."

The teen clamped shut after that as he followed Hiccup down the hall.

"It's progress," he tried.

"Yeah," the auburn gave him, "but it's not enough. And nothing's going to change if you don't put your all into it."

"I am!" he protested.

"No, you're not. You're too busy—" for a moment he tripped over his words as his mind flashed to lunch and how happy he had seemed talking with Merida.

"Too busy what?"

"Goofing off, Jack!" Hiccup snapped as he skidded to a stop and turned on his friend. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

Blue eyes met his in wide shock. Thin lips parted in surprise.

"Gods," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood okay. I'm heading home," he announced as he turned and headed out the doors into the warm sunlight.

"Wait, 'Hic! Hiccup!" he heard Jack calling behind him.

"What?" he cried exasperatedly as he faced him.

The white haired teen slowed to a stop in front of him, his blue eyes sparkling with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered tersely before walking away.

"'Hic," came the groaning response as a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What's with you? Something's up."

"You seem pretty concerned all of a sudden."

"I'm your friend, of course I am."

"Yeah, friend," he mumbled as he tried to break free of the firm grip.

"Is this about Merida?"

His body froze at the question. His heart hammered as his stomach constricted. The auburn felt his mouth go dry as his eyes blinked rapidly. "Wh-what?" he choked out.

"Look," Jack tried, "She's cool and all—I mean, c'mon, she has some great stories—but she's not going to replace you. You're my best friend. Frankly, I'm sure you're the only one who can put up with me for an extended length of time."

"Excess exposure leads to an undesired tolerance," he responded with a small smile.

His friend chuckled at the return of his sarcasm. His hand slipped from his shoulders as he declared, "There's the Hiccup I know."

"Jack!" cried a familiar Scottish lilt.

The auburn groaned and pinched his eyes shut as the red head bounded to the two friends.

"Hey, Merida," the white haired teen greeted with a smile.

"Some of us are going to the lake for a bit of fun. You game?" she asked.

"Thanks, Merida, but 'Hic and I've some studying to do," he explained as he draped an arm around his friend's slender shoulders.

"Again?" she questioned, her nose crinkling.

"Yeah," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before massaging his neck. "Didn't do so well on that Trig test."

"But, can't you—"

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I can't. Another time?" he asked over his shoulder as he turned and dragged his friend from the school and down the street.

After they had walked a block in silence, the auburn shoved his friends arm off and repeated, "Studying?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Well, it got her off my back. Actually," he said with a smirk, "I've got something a little better in mind."

"What?"

He chuckled. "You'll see."

"Jack," Hiccup complained as he snatched his friend's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Why didn't you go? You could use some fun."

He shrugged his shoulders, his smirk growing wider. He reached out a finger and poked on of his friend's freckles. "I wanted to spend some time with my friend. I thought he was feeling a bit left out."

"Friend," the auburn breathed out. "Right," he muttered as he let go and continued walking.

"Okay, 'Hic," the white haired teen began, keeping pace with him. "Something's up, so don't try to tell me that's not the case. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt that you don't trust me enough to tell me—but…I'll accept it. I just want you to know that I'm here whenever you're ready. Okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Look at me, Hiccup," Jack pleaded as he took his turn to pull his friend to a stop.

Green eyes tentatively met blue.

"I'm serious. Whenever you're ready," he urged sincerely.

"Alright," he said, making a snap decision, dread pooling in his stomach at how much he was going to regret this. He was a boring fishbone, nothing special. But…thinking about how jealous he had been earlier, he couldn't keep this up.

"Alright?"

"I'm about to do something very crazy," he muttered, more to himself than Jack.

"Good."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and gentle pressed his lips against the white haired teen's. After a brief moment he pulled back. "There," he stated before turning to walk away.

A long fingered hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back. He yelped out in surprise but was caught off by lips on his. He stood rigid with surprise as an arm snaked around his waist and fingers entwined in his hair. Cool lips were insistent on his and in a moment he was returning the passion, his on fingers grazing against a firm jawline to cradle his face as his eyelids slid over his eyes.

After a long moment, they separated just far enough to refill their lungs and Hiccup opened his eyes to meet smiling blue.

Fingers untangled themselves from his hair to push strands of his bangs back from his eyes. A smirk pulled at thin lips. "I was kind of hoping you'd make the first move…but to be honest, that was the most pathetic one in the history of first moves."

"Well, if you thought you could do better—"

Lips brushed gently against his before he was pressed against a firm chest, a strong chin resting on his head. "I wanted you to do it."

"Why?" he mumbled into the blue sweater as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"I wanted you to know that you could be strong, that you are something else entirely, and if you made the first move I couldn't resist," he whispered.

Hiccup felt a grin pulling at his lips as he buried his face into the white haired teen's chest, relaxing to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. Maybe he just wasn't a boring fishbone after all. Or maybe he was, and Jack still liked him despite that.

He didn't care either way. He would be happy to just stay in his arms for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	10. Modern AU Fem Hiccup Bullied

**Requested by: JMarieAllenPoe on FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

If it wasn't for the early memory of her moving in, Jack would've assumed that they had always known each other. Even after so many years, he still remembered the day when he had first laid eyes on her. He had been four. He had been out playing in the front lawn when the moving van pulled into the driveway of the house next door. He had shirked away when a large, burly man had clambered out the front seat, and he had gone to hide behind the tree in his yard. Cautiously he had peeked around to see him lean back in the truck and lift out a young girl.

He hadn't been a fan of girls back then, but—no matter how cheesy it may sound—he had been drawn to her. A lopsided grin had pulled at her lips, crinkling brilliant green eyes with freckled cheeks. Bright brunette hair had spilled in loose waves down her shoulders.

Her father had sat her down on the ground and had left to open the front door. She had clutched a stuff dragon to her chest and looked back into the van.

Curious as to what she was looking at, he had stepped away from the tree, still keeping his hands on it for a quick getaway. He had watched as a young teen with jet black hair and brilliant green eyes had slid out of the van. A goofy smile had pulled at his lips as he squatted in front of the young girl.

"Ready to see the new house, bud?" he had asked, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah."

He had held out his arms. "Need me to carry you?"

She had huffed, her nose crinkling. "I can still walk," she complained.

"Okay, okay," he had surrendered, putting his hands up and standing back up. His bright eyes darted over to where he had stood.

Jack had winced away at the eye contact but had still remained out in the open. The young teen had narrowed his eyes and called out, "It would seem I have some competition here."

That was when had hidden again—with a yelp as he was constantly teased and reminded about by them.

He had heard a light chuckle and had peeped around the wide trunk to spy the two walking over to him—well, she was more of hobbling.

He had learned that they were Tom and Hannah Haddock, and the three quickly became friends—especially him and Hannah. However, he called her Hiccup because she tended to get them when she was nervous. She hated it; he enjoyed it. He had later learned that their dad had moved them after their mother had died in a car wreck. It was in that car wreck a few months prior to their move that she had lost her leg. He hadn't really noticed the prosthetic at first, but slowly he had come to realize that it wasn't her leg. He was five when she finally told him that it was a faux leg and twelve when she finally gave him the whole story.

The two had become inseparable friends, and sometime he had to marvel at the spitfire and bundle of sarcasm she had grown to be sometimes. The tree in his front yard had become their place and after school they would sit underneath it, discussing what had happened and working on homework. Well, she would work on homework while he would dangle from the branches trying to get her to have fun. He never saw the point in going to school; she felt comfortable learning and was hoping to be a Merit Scholar.

He had to admit. They made an odd team, but it worked. He knew that he would never change it for anything, and he was confident that she felt the same.

It was the first week of high school that he noticed the change in her. After school as they rested under his tree, she was diligently working on assignments that had due dates far into the future and snapping at him each time he cracked a joke about how much time she put into schoolwork.

"Hey, lighten up," he teased with a smirk, jumping up and pulling himself onto a tree branch. He looped it behind his knees and fell backwards, his shirt and sweater sliding down as the blood rushed to his head. "I'm just having some fun."

"Well, maybe that works for you but it doesn't for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Jack, maybe not everyone is able to flippantly throw away their life."

He reached up to the branch and flipped down. He dusted his hands off and looked at her. "It was just a joke," he defended.

"Maybe," she said gathering up her books and stuffing them into her bag. She stood up and slung it onto her shoulder, her long hair falling into her face.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside to work in peace."

And with that she left him.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the bleached locks. His heart sank as he watched the door slam shut behind her. What was going on with his Hiccup?

Slowly she stopped staying outside with him until one day she stopped walking home with him. He was confused but left it alone. That's how he handled things. If she didn't want to talk, he wouldn't make her. Did it hurt each day that she kept silent? Yes. Did he want to make her uncomfortable? No.

So, he kept waiting.

The end of the school year was approaching when he pieced it together. He was leaving school late after yet another detention—administration didn't know that pranks were meant to get laughs not punishment—when he heard her.

It was the quietest of sniffles echoing down the staircase. He paused at the bottom, his blue eyes darting up and down the hall quickly before he headed up. As he turned the corner, he found her curled up in the corner of the platform halfway up the stairs. Her knees were drawn to her chest. Her fingers were white with the strain of clutching onto her legs. Her face was buried out of sight and harsh sobs shook her shoulders.

Jack felt a lump rise in his throat as his heart clenched. He stepped up to her and squatted down. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at the slight contact, pulling back as her watery eyes turned up to him wide in horror.

"Oh, Jack," she said, viciously rubbing the palms of her hands against her eyes.

"What happened?" he choked out.

"N-nothing," she answered in a quivering voice as she clambered to her feet.

"Hiccup," he pleaded as she pushed past him.

"It's nothing, Jack," she begged. "Just forget it."

"No," he insisted, snatching her wrist. "Something's bugging you and I'm tired of waiting for you to tell me what the hell it is."

"Jack," she pleaded quietly.

"No," he interrupted harshly, pulling her closer. "What the hell is going on? What's happening?"

Her green eyes flitted to the floor as she mumbled, "It's not important."

He heard the translation of what she really meant in his head. "Look," he said as he pushed her down on the steps and kneeled in front of her. He pushed a wave brunette hair from her eye. "I care, okay? How long have we been friends?"

"Ten years. Give or take a couple months."

"I don't know about you, but that's a long time to me."

"When it's putting up with you, an eternity is a more accurate description," she teased with a small smile.

Jack chuckled at the slight return of the friend he knew and loved before he grew serious again. "Now what's happening?"

She shrugged. "Just—just little things. It's nothing big."

His eyes grew hard as he arched an eyebrow.

Hiccup looked away and took a deep breath. "I tried to pretend I couldn't hear what they were saying. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice the disgusted looks I got, the sneers and laughing remarks about it. But," she choked, "it gets to you after a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

A short laugh broke through his lips. "That plan didn't work."

She gave a weak smile before continuing, and he was beginning to become unable of denying the flutter in his heart every time she smiled. "It's just—their right, ya know. Dull hair. Unremarkable eyes. A private reservation for freckles. Add to that this thing," she sneered as she hit her prosthetic. "I'm nothing but some freak."

"Hey—"

"You can't deny it, Jack," she barked, meeting his gaze. "I'm an ugly duckling."

"Well guess what? The ugly duckling was a swan."

"Don't think that's the case here."

"No," he sighed grabbing her hands. "The point is that if you compare yourself to something you're not, you're always going to be ugly. But once you realize who you are, you're nothing but beautiful.

"I'm not beautiful, Jack. I barely make it to average."

"Hey, you're beautiful," he defended.

"You're my friend," she muttered. "You're contractually obligated to say that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," he smirked, "but I'm pretty sure I'd say that whether or not I was under contract."

She chuckled as she pulled her hands from him and stood up. "C'mon, let's get home," she said as she began walking away.

"Wait," Jack cried out as he snatched her arm and pulled her back to him.

Her small frame collided into his chest and green eyes blinked up at him in surprise. "I'm serious," he whispered as he brought his lips down to hers.

He had no clue what had prompted him to do such a thing, but as her fingers entwined in his hair and she arched into his body, he had not regret. His arms snaked around her waist and held her close as he desperately devoured her lips and she returned his ministrations with equal passion. He pushed into her small frame harder and harder until she stumbled backwards and crashed against the wall. She moaned in surprise, and he took full advantage of it.

When at last they broke apart, lips gently brushing against each other and chest heaving into the other's, he said hoarsely, "You're beautiful."

Her lopsided grin pulled at her lips, and he found himself ensnaring it with his own.

* * *

**Have a request? Leave a review!**


	11. Mafia AU

**Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD**

**Note: For the requests I've gotten, thank you. They will be done, but I'm about to go on vacation for a little bit so I don't know how soon it will be until I can write them. BUT, write them I will.**

* * *

The young man watched as a woman dragged her child to the other side of the street to avoid him. He couldn't find it in himself to blame her. He would have avoided him too if he was her. He pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his extremely bleached locks; they were damp from the muggy night and clung to his skin. He slipped the worn fabric back on his head and pulled up the collar of his coat and buried his face down into it, shielding his nose and lungs from the acrid city smoke.

The sky darkened to an eerie dusty orange as the sun dipped past the buildings and disappeared behind the horizon. The blares and bustle of city life slowly died down to a gently hum. The dark cement under his feet beat against the soles of his feet mercilessly with the heat of the sun it had spent all day gathering. As night blanketed the buildings, day dawned as the streetlamps flickered to life.

Sighing, he pushed himself off the brick wall he was leaning against and walked down the alley behind him. He paused briefly at the end, his blue eyes darting up and down the street to make sure no one was there to see him. His eyes fell on no other living soul and he stepped out onto the sidewalk and continued on his way.

His heart was heavy with what he had done and what he was going to do. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and lowered his head as he walked on.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ he asked himself. _'I've endangered not only my life but his as well. How stupid did I have to be to get into this mess?_

He kicked a small pebble on the sidewalk to get rid of some of his pent of frustration.

Once again, he convinced himself that what he was about to do was right—no matter how hard it was going to be. He couldn't count how many times he had gone over what he was going to say to him in his head. The lines were well-rehearsed and memorized forwards and backwards, but it didn't change the simple fact that his heart broke anew with a deeper crack each time he practiced.

The young man stumbled to a halt, his eyes burning, and rested a hand against a building. For several minutes he stood there, letting his problems of the past four years slide down his face. His nails dragged along the rough brick. _'Why?'_ he repeated over and over again until it was the only thought he was capable of possessing.

He let out a choked cry as he slammed his fist against the wall, paying no mind to the torn, bruised and bloodied knuckles it caused. Things would have been so much better if he hadn't met him. Sure he would have missed out on some of the best moments of his life, but he wouldn't have put him at risk. He wouldn't be standing here blaming himself for all the shit that was about to happen. He wouldn't be standing here dreading the words he would have to say. Maybe some people said it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, but they must not have experienced such a thing. It felt pretty damn crappy to him. At least no one would be in danger if they hadn't met. At least _he_ wouldn't be in danger.

A bitter laugh broke through his lips. He would always be in danger. He could live with that. But he couldn't life with the fact that he had put his life in danger, that he had put such a pure and gentle spirit in the middle of this mess. Brilliant green eyes flashed through his mind and lips that parted to form a wide, lopsided grin, crinkling freckled cheeks.

The young man took a deep breath in attempt to pull himself together. This wasn't over yet. As he wiped a hand across his face to get rid of the salty dampness, he heard a gunshot echo the city.

"Probably some kid learning a last lesson," he muttered out loud to himself.

At least he had some time to prepare for his lesson before he learned it. He pushed himself off the wall and continued down the street with a heavy heart. He picked up his gait in a rush to get to the apartment before someone less desired got there first.

Worry bubbled up in his chest as he made his way down the street. He shouldn't have gotten involved with this life. He shouldn't have gotten him involved in this life. As more and more worries crowded his mind, anxiety swelled and hammered against his ribs. His breath came out in desperate pants as he pumped his legs, his feet slapping against the payment. His hat flew from his hair, but he didn't dare stopped to pick it up. He couldn't waste any more time than he already had.

When the young man arrived at the apartment building tired and out of breath, he dashed up the stairs in his rush. He didn't dare wait for the elevator or pause to refill is oxygen starved lungs. After three flights of stairs, he pushed through the door and ran down the hallway. As he reached the apartment dread filled his heart.

The door was wide open.

He stopped short at the door and held his breath, praying that anything but the worst would greet him. He searched the small space, desperately calling out his name, but every time he shouted it was always answered by a mocking echo that dulled into silence.

Finally, he came to his bedroom. He gently pushed open the door and recoiled in shock by what he saw. His body lay crumpled on the floor, damp brunet hair plastered to a sweaty brow. Blood pooled around his body as it oozed from the bullet shot in his gut. Lids blinked slowly over dazing eyes, his chest heaving shallowly. Short breaths wheezed past his lips.

The young man felt his heart drop as he rushed to his body and dropped to his knees. He gentle picked up his limp figure and rested his head on his lap. His long fingers softly brushed strands of brown out of green eyes. He cradled his cheek and choked back a sob as tears burned fiery trails down his cheeks.

A clammy hand wrapped around his.

Damp blue eyes met dying green. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry, 'Hic. I never…I never…"

"Eh, it's okay, Jack," the fading brunet teased. "You always told me you were bad news."

The young man chuckled hollowly as he bent over and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Hey, idiot. You missed."

A laugh broke through his sobs as he stroked the brunet's cheeks.

"What? If this is the last I'm getting, I want it to be good, Jack."

He obliged and tenderly met his lips. As the tears streamed down his face, his lips became insistent against quickly stilling ones.

He knew the moment he left him.

He felt the shadows consume his heart before the pungent odor filled the room.

A strangled moan clawed its way from his chest as he hugged the stiffening body to his chest. He was never going to hear his voice again, never see that goofy lopsided grin or kiss those perfectly made freckles. His mind swirled around the first time he had run into the aspiring artist. He had been running an errand—nothing too serious, a simple drug exchange. He had run into him at the park in the center of the city. The moment he had met those brilliant emerald eyes he had known that he was something different, someone special—and he hadn't let go of the brunet since.

And that had been the problem.

He had gotten too close, too involved, and they didn't like that.

He had wanted to leave, move on, forget everything, and they didn't want that.

He was one of their best, practically unnoticeable and unseen by all.

He was a wanted man, and because of that he had been too.

All he had wanted was a life, someone to love, and that had been ripped away from him.

The young man placed one last, loving kiss to his forehead before placing him gently on the carpet now stained with his blood. He ran a hand through his hair, not caring about the blood that had seeped into his skin. Dark anger burned in his chest as he looked down at the brunet's still body.

He would find him.

He would find that bastard and blow his brains out.

Footsteps disrupted the silence behind him.

Clenching his fists so hard that his nails bit into his skin and tore crescent marks into his palm, he fought with every fiber in his being to not lash out at that moment.

"How could you do this," he spat out. "He posed no threat. He was going to leave."

"You know how these things work, Jack," came the calm voice. "Simple procedure is all."

"I thought you were a friend," he shouted, turning around to see the tall man with jet black hair whose eyes glowed from ashen skin.

"You of all people know what it's like. You've done this countless times."

"I trusted you!"

"Oh, Jack, you should've known better than to allow such sentiments in this business."

"This is no business. It's a factory that runs on fear."

A smile curled the man's lips. "Fear is a wonderful means of motivation."

"I've lost everything," he chuckled hollowly. "I have nothing to fear now."

"Exactly," he answered curtly, cocking his gun. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

Blue eyes barely had time to register the man's finger curling around the trigger. A sharp bang split his ears, the only precursor he had to the sharp and ponding pain that permeated his chest. A damp, warmth spilled across the front of him, and he looked down to see the front of his shit drenched in his own blood. His head swam as darkness floated around the edge of his vision. He crumpled to the floor and struggled to draw in a few deep breaths.

After a moment's deliberation, he reached out a hand and squeezed the brunet's. He gave into the darkness and let it consume him.

His last thought was that at least he would be with him again.

* * *

**Fic request? Leave a review! (I'd also love to hear from you even if you don't have a request. I'd like to know what you think of these one shots.)**


	12. Student Teacher AU

**Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

"Jack, you are a bright kid. You just need to—"

"Apply myself. I know," he groaned, running his fingers through his bleached locks.

"First, learn to not finish other's sentences," his teacher grumbled. The lanky man stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked over to the whiteboard and grabbed an eraser, ridding all evidence of that day's lesson.

Jack dropped his backpack onto the floor and snatched the other eraser. He tossed it back and forth between his hands for a moment before helping clean away the teachings.

"Second," the brunet man continued, pausing in his work to look over at the young man, "don't give into anyone else's shitty opinions about you."

The young man spluttered for a moment before he stumbled out, "Aren't you supposed to be a role model for high moral character?"

"Eh, that's overrated," Mr. Haddock shrugged.

He chuckled and shook his head. A smirk pulled at his lips as he went back to erasing the board. "I have yet to decide if you are the best or worst teacher I've ever had."

"Thanks," his teacher muttered sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for," he teased.

A hand wrapped around his head and shoved him.

"Hey," he shouted, rearranging his unnaturally colored locks back to a styled dishevelment.

"Go," the brunet ordered as he made his way back to his desk. "You've got a final tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned as he hefted his backpack onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to because you have to pass that if you want to graduate."

"Yeah—nothing against your teaching skills—but, I don't really know how to analyze a passage."

"Jack," his teacher sighed.

"I can't," he insisted as he jumped onto a nearby desktop. "I've tried and I can't. You'll probably be seeing me next year."

"Don't you want to graduate with your friends?"

He lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really have any. Besides, graduation's a joke anyway," he complained as he picked at a loose string in his sweater's sleeve.

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Is there some other reason you don't want to graduate?"

"No," he mumbled.

A chair scraped across the floor and a hand wrapped around his shoulder. "If you stay here nothing can happen."

"I know, but—"

"No, buts," his teacher reprimanded. "I can spare some time this evening for a quick study session. I'll meet you at the diner on 2nd."

"Can't you give me a ride?" he asked, looking up to meet green eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm already pushing boundaries, Jack."

"Fine. Thanks," he said as he slid from the desk and headed to the door. He paused for a moment and looked back at the brunet. "Do you happen to know anything about Calc too?"

A lopsided grin pulled across a freckled face. "Are you forgetting that I'm also certified to teach math?"

Jack chuckled as he turned and walked out

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had done it.

He had graduated.

He hadn't seen that one coming.

As the ceremony ended, he stood and slipped through his celebrating peers to where he knew Mr. Haddock was sitting. He was greeted by a signature lopsided grin from his former teacher.

"You did it, Jack."

He laughed as he threw his arms around him. "Thanks. For all the help," he whispered into this ear.

"I'm proud of you," came the whispered response as the brunet's arms wrapped around him for a brief moment.

They pulled away quickly before they could earn any stares and strange glances.

"Do you have any celebration plans?"

"Nah."

"Any family come to see you?"

"Forgetting something?" Jack asked as he pointed to himself. "Orphan."

"You still have your foster family," his former teacher defended.

"Like they care," the new graduate scoffed. He sighed and pulled off his cap before running his fingers through his hair. "Well, I guess I should head to my car—try and beat the traffic."

The brunet nodded. "Sounds good. I'll walk with you."

The bleached hair teen nodded and headed from the assembly hall with his former teacher by his side. The two walked to his car in silence. When he spied the old, beat up thing, he unzipped his gown and slipped it from his arms. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Tossing the cap, gown and diploma cover into the back seat he said, "It's all over."

"Endings make way for new beginnings."

Jack's fingers curled around his car door before he made a snap decision and threw himself from it and cradled the brunet's cheeks. "New beginnings," he whispered before he pressed his lips to his.

After the initial shock wore off, slender arms encircled his waist and pulled him into a firm chest with violent passion. His fingers snaked into brown strands of hair and grasped them tightly. He pressed himself closer, arching into the man's body. He had wanted this for so long, and he was going to make it worth the wait.

The brunet stepped forward, pushing the bleached hair teen against his car and wrapping their bodies closer together. Blood pulsed with fire and chests heaved for air that was being denied them for something better. Limbs entwined and clawed at each other in desperate passion.

They finally broke apart to ease the searing pain in their lungs after several long moments, but they still remained close enough to feel the other against every inch of their body.

"Okay," he breathed out through pants, "worst teacher."

"Thanks," the brunet muttered.

"Best kisser," he smirked and pulled the man back to his lips.

* * *

**Fic Request? Comment? Leave a review!**


	13. Vikings on Berk

**Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr**

* * *

"Blasted dragon," he growled as he shoved a branch out of his way, sending flakes of snow flying into the air and dusting his shoulders. The distant roaring of the sea caught his ears and he changed his course. Ducking and slipping under the snow laden branches, he made his way to the edge of a cliff.

Brown eyes scanned the sheer drop down to a rocky bottom that was constantly battered by merciless waves. He raised his gaze to the calmer horizon that sparkled promising in the distant. Warm sun peeked through the clouds and encircled him and created a dazzling display against the sea and pure snow that surround him. A small smile pulled at his thin lips, and he sat down on the ice encrusted grass. He tossed his legs over the edge and let his feet dangle back in forth, kicking the empty air.

A sigh broke from his chest as he turned his eyes back to the horizon. He ran long fingers through shaggy brown locks, pushing the unruly strands from his eyes. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be so jealous of a dragon, but…Hiccup had been his friend first. He had been the one to cheer him up, to bring a smile to his face as they created lasting memories.

He huffed as he picked up a stone and chucked into the raging waters below him. But since he had befriended that Night Fury, he hadn't had much of a need for him. That dragon had taken his place. He knew Hiccup was curious, enthusiastic even when it came to learning all about the beasts that had long been the Vikings' enemies. He even had been pulled into a group of friends.

He scowled as his mind flickered to Astrid. Sure the dragon got on his nerves, but she…she…A defeated grumbled broke passed his lips as he flopped backwards onto the cold ground.

She liked him.

He had always liked her.

He should be happy.

It wasn't as if he could expect the scrawny brunet to ever return his feelings.

He knew that.

He accepted that.

But he couldn't help the burning jealousy that clawed his heart to shreds.

The young Viking sat back up and stared out into the horizon. He had never fit in here. Maybe that was why he and Hiccup had bonded so quickly. They had brainstormed ways of being noticed and respected. He had given up after a while; Hiccup never did.

Granted, he had always been noticed; his insane plans and inventions always made sure of that. But Jack, Jack had continued to be a ghost to everyone, and now…

Now he was slowly becoming one to his friend and it broke his heart.

The rustling of wings caught his ears and the ground trembled slightly underneath him.

"Hey, Jack," called a familiar voice behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Thinking," he answered without turning to look around.

"Should I be scared?"

Jack chuckled lightly until a yelp cut him off. He turned to see Hiccup flat on his back and sliding towards the cliff on a patch of ice. He let out a cry that mirrored the one Toothless gave and rolled onto his stomach. He reached out and snagged the gangly Viking around his waist and tugged him towards his chest as he pushed them away from the edge.

As the adrenaline fled his system, his heart pounded against his chest as he took deep breaths. His eyes grazed over the young man in his arms briefly before letting him go and clambering away.

"Thanks for that."

"Yeah," he swallowed thickly. "No problem. Just try not to be your usual clumsy self."

Hiccup chuckled as he sat up and dusted the flakes of snow that clung to his pale green shirt and brown vest off. "So what's going on?" he asked, turning wide green eyes to him.

"Nothing," the brown eyed Viking answered.

"You can't fool me, Jack," he said as he scooted closer.

Toothless shuffled over and lay down near the gangly Viking. Lids closed lazily over bright eyes as his tail wrapped around the two young men.

"It's nothing, really," he insisted, his eyes turning back to the horizon as his heart clenched.

A damp cold drenched him and he spluttered as he wiped the snow that had been dumped on him from his eyes. He shivered and growled, "You're dead."

His long fingers gathered a handful of snow and he tossed it at the green eyed Viking. Jack smirked as he flailed around trying to brush it off, and he jumped over the dragon's tail, running into the woods.

Hiccup followed close on his heels as he tossed sloppily made snowballs at his back. Jack hooted with laughter as he snatched snow and molded it with practiced ease. He twisted his body and tossed it at the brunet. "I taught you better than that!" he shouted back at him.

He heard a growl and turned to run deeper into the woods with a laugh. Jack pushed through a net of branches and into a clearing. He felt arms snake around his waist and yank him to the ground. A light weight sat on his chest as handfuls of snow bombarded his face. He coughed at spat the ice away until his hands found slender shoulders. Grasping firmly, he pushed up and shifted his body until he straddled the gangly Viking.

"Retribution!" he hollered as he tossed cold, white powder into his friends face.

The brunet shook with laughter until he panted out, "There's the Jack I know."

The brown eyed Viking felt a smile curl his lips as he dusted his numbing fingers off on his shirt. "Thanks," he said as he lifted his weight and allowed Hiccup to sit up and brush the clumps of snow from his face.

"Eh, it was nothing," he answered.

Their eyes met for a silent moment until Jack pursed his lips. He clear his throat as he looked away and propped his foot up, making to stand up.

Calloused fingers cradled his face and pulled him back. He blinked in surprise as warm lips pressed against his chapped ones. Not one to miss an opportunity, though, he quickly responded and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist. He slowly lowered him back into the snow as he nestled the gangly body to his own. The chilled snow had no effect on them as their bodies pulsed with the heat of a desperate passion that had been hidden for too long. Fingers clung to the other as limbs entwined and bodies arched into each other.

They broke apart when the burning of oxygen deprived lungs could be ignored no longer. Their chests heaved violently, thrusting their bodies against each other. Jack curled his arms around Hiccup as brushed his lips over his cheeks, pressing tender kisses to each freckle he saw.

A sharp roar tore them apart, and they looked over to see Toothless staring up at the sky. Two pairs of eyes turned upwards to rolling, dark clouds that were quickly blocking out the sky. The temperature dropped as light flurries began to drift down.

"Right. I was coming to tell you about the storm coming."

"Seems you got distracted," Jack smirked as he looked down at the brunet nestled underneath him.

"You're very distracting," he answered with a lopsided grin as he lifted his head and kissed him gently. "C'mon," he muttered against his lips. "We best get to the village."

* * *

**Have a request? Have a comment? Leave a review!**

**A/N: Things are getting busy so request might be slow in coming.**


	14. Percy Jackson AU

**Requested by: hiccuptherunt on Tumblr**

* * *

The two figures crept quietly across the sleeping camp, eyes darting around. The taller of the two paused briefly and pushed his companion against a tree. He propped his hands against it as he slowly peered around the trunk, his blue eyes flashing.

After a moment the shorter one whispered in a hushed breath, "Is there anyone?"

"No," the other whispered with a smirk.

"Then why—"

His question was cut off by lips brushing lightly against his. He instinctively arched into the contact, but it soon fled. He turned hard green eyes to the blue and frowned.

"You're too much fun to tease."

"Yeah," he huffed trying to shrug off the other's presence.

"Hold on," the taller whispered as he dragged the brunet back and pressed him into the tree. He stepped forward and ensnared his lips in his own.

Giving in for a moment, his scarred fingers gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, arching into the other's body. He quickly drew back to the groans of protest of the blue eyed teen.

"Shh," he instructed, resting a finger on thin lips. "We don't want to wake someone up," he said, his eyes rolling up to the branches over his head.

The teen smirked, "Alright. C'mon. Let's have a little fun." He wrapped his hand around the brunet's, shifted his bag higher on his shoulder and took off running.

Once their feet dug into sand, they slipped off their shoes and buried their toes into the warm, rough particles. The taller of the two pushed the hood of his sweater from his head, exposing pale colored strands of hair that glowed in the moonlight. He ran his long fingers through the locks, ruffling them a bit. "Where'd you stash it this time?"

"This way," the brunet instructed as he headed to his right.

The light haired teen draped his arm over the other's shoulders as he walked along with him. "You know," he smirked, "if you wanted a romantic walk on the beach under the moonlight, you could've just asked. I wouldn't have laughed—much."

"Shut it, Jack," he grumbled as he elbowed him in the side.

Jack chuckled as he tightened his grip around his companion. "Just teasing, 'Hic."

"Yeah," the green eyed teen grunted.

After a moment of silence, the taller of the two stopped short and pulled the other into him. He entwined his arms around his waist and held him against his chest.

"Jack, what are you doing," he sighed.

The teen leaned over and brushed his lips across the brunet's cheeks. "You're freckles are just so irresistible in this moonlight."

"C'mon, I want to run a test before someone sees us."

The blue eyed teen pulled back and pouted.

His companion groaned before pushing himself onto his toes and pressing his lips against his. "Now c'mon," he pleaded but was cut off as lips captured his again.

He moaned in frustration and the taller of the two took full advantage as his fingers dug into his sides, holding him close. After a moment they pulled back, chests heaving and the brunet slipped from his grasp and headed down the beach, a smile pulling at his lips.

Jack quickly caught up and they soon came to a collection of large boulders. Hiccup expertly navigated them and climbed over with his companion on his heels. On the other side sat a mass of black metal. As the brunet pulled himself onto it, the light haired teen inspected the sleek black machine. His eyes peered into the mouth and he arched an eyebrow at the brunet who was strapping himself onto the back.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Teeth."

A lopsided grin pulled across freckled cheeks. "No I didn't."

Blue eyes turned back down to the mouth. A sharp clang pierced his ears, and he jumped back with a yelp as glistening points shot up. As his racing heart calmed, he glared. "Not funny."

His companion chuckled. "I thought it was."

"Okay," he exclaimed. "Let's see if this dragon of yours works."

"It will."

"Didn't last time."

"It will."

The teen shrugged off his bag and unzipped it. He pulled out an old beaten and worn cardboard box. He pushed the lid out and took a pair of tennis shoes out. Sitting in the sand, he brushed the stubborn granules off his socks and slipped them on.

"Are those a gift from your dad?" the brunet asked.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled as he jerked the laces tighter. "A gift."

"Jack," his companion began to reprimand him with a weary sigh.

"So," he shouted, jumping to his feet and dusting his jeans off, "Are we going to try this thing out or what?"

A rumbling hissed filled the air as eyes glowed to life and black wings creaked open. Jack stepped back as they began to slowly beat up and down in a steady rhythm before the machine jerked forward and leaped into the air. The brunet let out a whoop of joy as he glided across the water.

Shaking himself from his admiration, the blue eyed teen shuffled back, the wings on his shoes fluttering to life. A smirk pulled at his lips as he ran to the water's edge and leaped into the air, chasing after Hiccup.

* * *

**Have a request? Have a comment? Leave a review!**

**A/N: Things are getting busy so request might be slow in coming.**


	15. The New Year

**This was what I did for Day 1 of Hijack Week. I decided to merge my one shots around Hijack so this one is joining this pile. The other two have too many favorites, etc. for me to feel comfortable deleting them, but I can do it with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

A stray strand of dark copper hair fell into a verdant eye. Hiccup huffed as he blew it out of his eyesight. "Stop laughing already," he ordered which only sent his pillow into another fit of hysterics. "Jack!" he cried as he sat up, glaring over his shoulder at the white haired boy who was clutching his stomach as his eyes pinched shut with his laughter.

Rolling his eyes, the copper haired boy allowed a small, toothy grin to creep across his face. Soon his own set of giggles filled Jack's room.

"What—what time is it?" the white haired boy asked through strangled gasps of air.

Green eyes flitted to the clock sitting on the nearby nightstand. "11:45," he responded promptly.

"Fifteen more minutes."

"Yeah," Hiccup responded as a yawn pulled at his jaw, stretching his mouth wide open as his lungs greedily sucked down air before forcing it back out.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Hic. You're not fading on me now, are ya?" Jack asked, his creamy eyelids fluttering open to reveal the blue crystals that lay hidden underneath.

"Nope. Not at all," came his response through another wave of yawns.

"Liar," came the accusation.

Hiccup glanced back at the boy stretched out on the ground to see his dark eyebrows scrunched over his eyes as they darkened into a glare. Worry started to gnaw at his stomach but soon left as he witness the look melt from Jack's face only to be replaced by a soft grin.

"Tired?" the blue eyed boy asked gently.

"A bit," he replied.

Jack shifted and in one swift motion sat up, his cool forehead pressed against Hiccup's now fevered brow. Green was lost in blue as a cool breath rolled over freckled skin. "I can fix that."

The copper haired boy floundered and felt his mouth gaping open.

A rich laughed filled the small bedroom as Jack pushed away, pulling his blue sweater hood over his white hair as he leaned back against his bed, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"J-Jack!" Hiccup finally managed to stutter out.

"Just having a little fun."

A shy silence fell on the two figures as green eyes roamed around the strange room for the umpteenth time, memorizing every detail and marveling out how every inch of it all screamed Jack. He couldn't imagine him having any other room nor anyone else having this room.

"How's things with your father?" he heard the young man in question ask.

"How's your remembering going?" he rebutted.

Nervous laughter filled the room.

Hiccup's gaze flickered back to Jack who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Not so well," he admitted. "Tooth's helping, but there's still some gaps."

Copper hair fluttered around as he nodded in encouragement. "I guess things are going alright," he responded in kind. "He's accepted me and what I like to a degree, but I still feel like he thinks I'm fishbone now and again. Who can blame him? I'm just…" his voice trailed off as he gestured haphazardly.

Lithe arms wrapped around his shoulders firmly. "You're not a fishbone, Hiccup, okay?"

Not trusting his voice to work over the lump forming in his throat, he settled for nodding and raising his hands to grasp ahold of Jack's forearms as he buried his face in the blue sweater arms.

"Seven minutes. Anything you want to do now? Put it behind you after midnight?"

"No," he whispered.

A firm chin rested gently on top of its head—buried amongst strands of hair—and legs dressed in khaki pants stretched out along either side of him—bare feet pale cream. The two figures sat entwined in sweet quiet as they listened to the steadily growing roar of fireworks and yetis.

North's strong voice bellowed over the noise, crashing into the small room through the window. "Happy New Year's!"

Hiccup stirred and lifted his head as Jack withdrew slightly, allowing the green eyed boy to twist around until he met blue eyes. "Happy New Year's, Jack," he hummed.

A rakish smile pulled at the corner of the white haired boy's lips. "Happy New Year's, 'Hic," he wished as he leaned forward until his cool, firm lips met warm, pliable ones. Jack felt tentative fingers wrap around his upper arms until their grip became more insistent. In response, he gladly tightened his arms and pulled the slender form closer to his firm chest.

As the kiss deepened the boy felt his lips no longer prying and urging but being softened and coaxed by the warm ones of the he who was pressed so intimately against him. Slowly, each pulled apart, reluctantly relenting to the demand of oxygen their lungs ordered. Their lips still hovering, gently brushing against each other, as heavy, humid breathes stifled the small space.

After licking his lips, and unconsciously Hiccup's as well, Jack bent forward and tenderly set small kisses against each freckle that stood out on the cheeks and nose of the boy in his arms. "Welcome to the first date of the new year," he said softly between each loving peck.

* * *

**Have a request? Have a comment? Leave a review!**


	16. Dark Jack (Vampire)

**This was for Day 5 of Hijack Week. There was also a picture with this, that's why it is so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

The young teen felt his heart jumpstart into overdrive as the long, cool fingers brushed against his neck. The tender flesh tingled as the smooth pads teased his skin. His breathing became staccato as he struggled to control the fear that was beginning to build in him. His green eyes met crystal blue ones still soft and familiar, but underneath a fire raged that he had never before seen.

"Are you sure?" the white haired teen in front of him asked softly. "If you're not ready…"

"No, do it before I lose my nerve," Hiccup answered quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The cool fingers grew insistent as they snatched his shirt collar and pulled it over his shoulder, exposing an expanse of freckled skin. Blood rushed in his ears as fellow fingers entangled gently in his hair and eased his head to the side. Cool, stale breath poured over his skin, the only precursor to the damp tongue that ran across his warm flesh. A shiver coursed through his body as he unconsciously leaned into the cold, rigid form in front of him.

A moan of pain slithered passed his lips as a tight sharpness pierced his shoulder. Hiccup's breathing became heavier, forced, as Jack's cold lips clamped onto his skin as he began to suck. The copper haired teen's small hands clutched onto his dark blue sweatshirt, arching into the white haired vampire. All traces of fear were wiped from him. If he had known it felt like this…If he had known it felt so good. He gasped as firm fingers tightened on his shoulder, tugging him closer.

All too soon it was over. The cool lips receded from his skin and the sharpness pulled from his skin, his muscles loosening in response. But what was lost was replaced by damp flesh that returned, tracing over the puncture wounds and collecting the stray droplets of warm, claret liquid the leaked from his shoulder. Yet, that was gone too as Jack pulled back, his tongue darting over his lips to remove smears of Hiccup's blood.

Lids pulled back from green eyes to spy the possessive grin that had claimed the vampire's features.

"Wouldn't you get more blood if you bite here?" he asked as he pointed his eyes at his chest just above his heart.

Jack's cold fingers loosened from their grip on his shirt and trailed his collarbone until they rested just above his heart. A smirk tugged at his thin lips as he felt the rapid pulse, the heart beneath pushing against the boy's ribs to touch him. "With so much there, I don't know if I could stop. And I have no intention of draining you, Hiccup. I'm selfish. You're going to have to put up with that dad of yours longer. I like you alive," he whispered, a rakish grin playing with his lips.

The copper haired teen felt a flush flood his body which elicited a grin from the white haired vampire. The fingers in his hair tightened and arched his head back, the soft flesh of his throat exposed. Cool lips devoured his skin in feather-like touches until they hovered above his own.

Blue eyes flashed to his for confirmation before the firm, bloodstained lips consumed his, the grip of the fingers in his hair desperate as an arm snared his waist and pressed him closer to the rigid body.

* * *

**Have a request? Have a comment? Leave a review! **


	17. Jack Discovers Hiccup Reincarnated

**Requested by: JMarieAllenPoe on **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

The winter spirit's arm froze mid-air, his fingers tightening around the glistening snowball in his hand. His body shuddered as the hauntingly familiar laugh washed over him.

How—

It couldn't—

Well-known eyes turned back to him with concern. The young boy they belonged to skidded to a stop. "Jack?" he questioned.

Those eyes—

Different shade, different shape.

But the look.

He _knew that_ look.

But, it couldn't be.

He had been dead.

Dead longer than the eternal youth wished to admit.

Crystal blue eyes met those searching him imploringly. His throat constrict violently as his heart hammered against his chest. His fingers slackened and the perfectly formed ammo dropped useless to the ground with a soft plop.

One question wracked his brain, echoing viciously in every nook and cranny: how?

Not how it happened—after what Manny had done to him, he had come to believe in second chances at life.

But, how could he not have noticed sooner.

How could he have been so blind to the young boy who was the living embodiment of someone so dear to him, someone given a second chance.

Jamie took a slow step towards him, his eyebrows puckered in confusion. "Jack? Did you freeze yourself?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

The Guardian chuckled. It was _him._ He was back. A smile stretched his lips as he choked out, "Hiccup."

"What?"

He didn't—

He didn't remember.

He didn't remember him.

He didn't remember them.

The smile slipped from his face, dragging his heart downwards with it. Darkness swallowed his limbs, sapping the strength from them and leaving him a pile of useless flesh and bones crumbled in the snow. This was cruel. It was a joke. It was torment. He was given him back, back he didn't remember. He didn't know. Everything forgotten.

A small hand rested gently on his shoulder, stirring him from the blackness. Fragile blue looked up to meet worried, young eyes. "Are you okay, Jack?"

He forced his muscles to move to the position they had memorized as a smirk. "Yeah," he squeezed out. Reaching out a long fingered hand, he ruffled brunet hair.

_**A lopsided grin stretched dopily across freckled cheeks, crinkling bright green eyes and betraying his harshness as he pushed Jack's hand from his hair and fixed the ruffled strands.**_

He flinched away and squeezed his eyes tight in attempt to dam the rushing memories.

"Jack?"

"_**Jack," he pleaded his fingers clutching onto his cape.**_

_**He felt a warm face bury into his back as gangly arms wrapped round his waist and held him tightly. **_

"_**Don't leave," he felt warm breath mumble against him.**_

_**Painting a smirk on his face, he chuckled and spun in the young Viking's arms. "Don't you think nine months is enough winter for Berk?"**_

_**He felt the slender frame shake with gentle laughter.**_

_**A sad smile pulled at his lips as he wrapped his arms around the brunet. "I always come back, don't I?"**_

"_**Yes," came the quiet answer. "But what if you don't? What if you do and I can't see you?"**_

"_**You'd stop believing?" he spluttered in mock aghast. "You'd go and forget me?"**_

_**He felt a smile creep across the face nestled in his chest. "I always forget your cockiness. And I always succeed until you open your mouth."**_

"'_**Hic, you wound me."**_

_**The freckle painted face finally pulled away and shimmering eyes turned up to meet his. "Hazard of the relationship," he teased.**_

"_**Remind me to never be with a Viking again."**_

"_**I don't think it's so bad. We've got our soft spots, after you get past the tough exterior."**_

"_**Yes, you do," Jack smirked as he leaned forward and captured Hiccup's lips in his. **_

_**Calloused fingers grazed the cool skin of his neck until they entwined in his white locks, grasping tightly and pulling him closer. The smaller of the two clung to the spirit desperately, quickly taking over dominance as he devoured his lips with desperate desire. **_

"Yeah—I—um…I'm just not feeling too great, 'Hic—Jamie," he wrestled out past the tightness of his throat as he struggled to his feet.

"Okay," the young boy answered sadly as he picked up the staff abandoned in the snow and handed it back to its owner.

"Don't worry 'bout me," Jack assured as he poked the boy's cheek in the same place that had held his favorite freckle. Before he could do anything else, he called the wind. Its chilling fingers wrapped around him and pulled him skyward.

He had to make him remember.

He couldn't do this if he didn't.

Maybe Tooth could help.

No.

He couldn't tell her.

He couldn't tell any of the other Guardians.

Hiccup was his.

His love.

His problem.

His secret.

He couldn't let them know.

He could figure this out on his own…hopefully.

There had to be a reason Hiccup had been reincarnated.

* * *

**Have a request? Have a comment? Leave a review!**


	18. Song Inspired: Super Psycho Love

**Requested by: shadow visor on **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

**A/N: I usually do oneshots in order of request, but I've had a couple that demand a longer story and deeper plot. So while I'll work on those, I decided to go with the quicker oneshots first. **

* * *

A wide lopsided grin stretched his freckled cheeks. Green eyes sparkled with mirth as he chuckled and joked around with his friends.

Short nails dug deeply into the tender flesh of his palm as he watched him. Watched him ignoring him.

_**A sly grin curled his lips. Green eyes glinted with playful desire as he entangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.**_

_**Short nails grazed across freckled skin as they snuck under his shirt as he kissed him. Kissing him, feeling him.**_

The dial tone rang in his ear until it died out and a voice recording clicked to attention.

"Hey, I—I've been calling," a weak laugh passed his lips. "I tried to get your attention in the cafeteria, but you..uh…Well, you must not have noticed me."

He hung up on the desperate call, his fingers tightening around the device as he leaned his head back against his headboard.

A gentle buzz vibrated his skin and he flipped his phone open and read his message.

_Sorry. I'll make it up ;) _

_**His panted breathing echoed in his ear until it hitched to a stop and a guttural moan took its place.**_

"_**Quite the makeup," he mumbled against freckled skin as he dragged his lips across it. "This should happen more often."**_

_**He clung desperately to brunet hair as he pressed the gangly body closer to his, his fingers tightening around the brown strands and arching his head back. His lips and teeth ravished the tender flesh.**_

_**A shudder brushed his heated body against him and calloused fingers dug into his shoulders.**_

"_**I keep my promises," the brunet answered.**_

He was effing tired of this. Words. Empty actions. That's all he ever got. That's all he would ever get. And it frustrated him to no end.

Flirt.

Ignore.

Fondle.

Abuse.

An unending cycle and he was tired of it. He was tired of being kicked to the curb the moment another face joined them. He was tired of being told that he matter only to become invisible the next moment.

Damn.

Why did this have to be so confusing?

Why did he have to be so confusing?

Whispered words of affection in the dark meant nothing during the chaos of the day.

He wanted more.

He was promised more.

So how come he never got more?

Something substantial.

Shit.

His long fingers snaked into his bleached locks and pulled them at the roots.

He was done.

If the brunet didn't want it, it was over.

He was tired of being used.

He was tired of being a toy.

He wanted something real.

If he was going to be let go, he wanted to know.

He was done with being led on.

_**He pushed through the undulating throng, his bright eyes searching for green. It was now or never. He was going to end this. He was done.**_

_**Fingers snatched ahold of his arm and yanked him into a coat closet. Darkness surrounded him as those rough fingers traced their way up his chest to knit around his neck.**_

_**Warm, humid breath poured over his nose and into his mouth as lips ensnared his. **_

_**He stumbled backwards, the thought of pulling him off and ending this charade now flickered through his mind before it was engulfed by the burning passion that roared to life in him. He stepped forward, pinning the smaller body between him and the wall and forcing the two firm bodies to meld together. **_

_**Fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he lifted the brunet from the floor and hitched his legs around his waist. He encircled the slender body with one arm, not risking any loss of his warmth and the wonderful thrill of their bodies pressed together. His free hand snaked up the slim chest and clutched the neck of the shirt that covered it. Yanking it down, he pulled his lips away, dragging his teeth against the teen's bottom one to compensate.**_

_**A moan spilled from the freckled youth as thin lips violently devoured the succulent skin over his collar bone. **_

_Say that you want me._

_**He trailed his lips slowly up a gladly extended throat and jawline. His lips parted tantalizingly, as his ghosted them across the freckled face, his heavy breath tickling the skin underneath. He paused over fuller lips, and their warm breaths mingled in a muggy ecstasy.**_

_Say that you need me._

_**Lips crashed back together tearing into each other and fighting for dominance. Fingers dug and clawed, struggling to merge bodies that insisted on remaining separate. Legs tightened, thrusting hips into a stiff abdomen. Arms tightened, locking hot bodies into an intimate position.**_

As they stumbled out from the closet, clothes straighten but bodies still flushed with the tell-tale signs of desire, green eyes turned to the mass of people and left the other quickly.

'_Back to the crowd where you ignore me,' _he thought ruefully.

He should've ended it.

But he hadn't.

He couldn't.

He was stuck in a never-ending cycle that was driving him crazy.

* * *

**Have a request? Have a comment? Leave a review!**


	19. Deertaur AU Fem Hiccup

**Requested by: nismah on Tumblr**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

**A/N: Bambi inspired**

* * *

Stoick ran a large hand over a wearied face, tugging at the rusty beard that adorned his face. "Heather," he began slowly, testing the waters.

Green eyes blinked silently at him.

"We—uh—we always knew this day would come, but—you have matured into a fine young doe."

"Beating around the bush never made a conversation easier," his copper-haired daughter said.

"Yes—right. Well," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I can no longer look at you and see a fawn. You have matured beautifully, and it is time for you to mate. I cannot remain chief for long."

A freckled nose crinkled in disgust at the announcement she knew was coming.

"I have found a buck I deem suitable for this herd. And for you," he added as an afterthought.

"Dad," she said softly.

"Now, I know this can be—"

"Dad."

"A very…trying time for a young doe. But—"

"Dad, would you just listen to me!" she blurted.

Bushy eyebrows receded in a hairline, mouth wide open in surprise.

Taking a deep breath and gathering it in her cheeks to release it slowly, she said, "I wish to be with Jack."

"Jack," he said slowly.

"Jack," she reaffirmed.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but I can't allow that," he stated, his brows drawn together in a firm line.

"But, he loves me!" she tried in desperation.

"I cannot."

"I love him," she begged as she rushed to her father and grasped ahold of his arm.

"I cannot trust him!" he roared, tossing her slender frame from him. "I cannot trust him with my herd, and I cannot trust him with my daughter. Just last week he nearly led a hunter here. How could I allow such a careless soul to marry you?"

"He means well," she pleaded. "He was only trying to—"

"I don't want to hear it," he ordered gruffly.

"But, Dad—"

"This discussion is over!" he hollered. "You shall not see him again. I do not want his name mentioned in my presence. Do you understand?"

Her cheeks puffed in furry-filled protest as she reared in frustration. Stamping against the ground she thundered from the meadow into the thick forest. Dashing tears away from blurring eyes, she searched desperately for the pale deertaur who held her heart as she held his.

As she approached the dense bramble that hid their den, her green eyes spied his albino form tense and alert as he peered in the brush. His white hair dusted his forehead, shielding her gaze from his eyes that were resting on the patch that led to their hideout.

The bush rustled violently, the only precursor to the imposing figure that stepped from it.

"Jack?" she questioned gently, her heart hammering violently against her ribs.

His bright eyes darted to her, his lips twitching in an attempt at a smirk before he looked back to the large buck.

The dark haunches were tense as broad shoulders stretched taunt. Hands balled into fists, brown eyes blazing. Heavy, ragged breathing disturbed shaggy, brown hair. "She's mine," he seethed.

Jack drew himself to his full height. "She's not owned by anyone."

Heather stepped forward hesitantly, curving widely to avoid the strange deertaur on her way to the albino. A rush of wind whipped around her as the large figure towered over her. His hands clamped onto her arms as he began to pull her away.

"Let go!" she scream, clawing at his hands as her hooves pawed violently at his legs.

His grip was dragged away and she collapsed onto the ground, adrenaline fleeing her body. Her eyes widened in horror as she sat fixated on the scene before her. Hooves pawed and pounded. Bodies crashed into each other. Antlers clacked into each other, twisting and pulling. Bodies contorted at the hands of rage. Dirt and blood smeared flawless pelts.

As the fight threatened to reach eternity, Jack crumbled to the ground, struggling to avoid the deathblows that were being rained down on his lithe body. In a desperate attempt, he clambered to his knees and thrusted his antlers underneath the charging buck. They hooked underneath his shoulders, and with a guttural cry, he tossed him. The dark fur deetaur slid across the grass until he rolled off the cliff's edge, his body thumping against the rocky outcropping.

Breathing heavily, the albino stood and pushed his long fingers through dirtied locks as he limped to the edge.

Green eyes joined blue to watch the defeated deertaur slump in the shallow stream below but quickly turned away. Her slender arms snaked around a pale, discolored waist as she buried her face into his firm chest. Long fingers combed through her hair. Cool lips brushed against her cheek before nestling in her hair.

"Don't do that again," she ordered against his skin. "You're no good to me dead."

"If I lose you, I'm as good as dead."

Her arms squeezed him as she left out a nervous chuckle to relieve tension. "So dramatic," she mumbled.

Soft fingers ghosted up her jaw until they cupped her cheeks. She leaned into the touch as her chin was coaxed upwards. Brilliant blue eyes met hers. "As always," he smirked before laying his lips against hers.

Heather's arm loosened their grip and latched around his neck, her fingers tangling in his white locks. Lithe arms entwined around her and locked her in a warm embrace, pressing their torsos together. Her lips stilled as a thought struck her, but his were adamant against hers.

"Jack. Jack," she muttered into his mouth.

"Hmm?" he murmured against her skin as he pressed loving kisses to it.

"What about my dad?"

His lips froze over the tender flesh behind her ear; his warm breath eliciting shivers in her. "Way to ruin a moment," he teased against her skin.

Her fingers unconsciously tightened in his hair as a ripple coursed through her body at his feather light touches. "I'm—I'm just trying…," she strangled out.

Open lips brushed along her ear. "Worry about it later. Enjoy this moment. Here. Now."

The doe needed no more incentive to tilt his head back, her forelegs rising to rest against his abdomen to give herself a few inches on him. She bent down and captured his lips with hers. And they clung to each other, celebrating the small victory and releasing desperate desire.


	20. Coworkers Flirting over the PA System

**Requested by**** Chocolatechiplague (aka guardianoffrost on Tumblr)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

Hiccup plastered a grin across his face as he waved farewell to his latest costumer. Puffing out his cheeks, he ran his fingers through his hair, a small habit he had picked up from his boyfrie—er, coworker.

That was it.

Nothing else.

Rules. Regulations.

Simply coworkers.

Ignoring the slight flutter in his stomach, he turned and leaned his back against the counter. His eyes scanned the occasional person who roamed down the aisles. More than one face was puckered in confusion as eyes scanned the information of each product as they tried to compare two or more computers, cameras, phones…

As he tried to decide which puzzled customer he should aid first, the PA clicked overhead and a familiar voice poured through it. The smirk evident in the tone, as it said, "Reports of a rise in temperature in the technology department have been made. Is the AC—"

His breath caught in his throat as his mind leapt to where this was leading. Jumping towards the phone that patched to the intercom, he yanked it up and cut off the continuation of the risky announcement. He took a moment to calm his racing heart before placing the phone to his ear and stating simply, "Temperature is fine."

Hanging up the phone, he dragged a hand down his face as he turned to make his way to a young girl who was pondering the differences of two cameras.

_Click._

A brief buzz of interference broke through the speakers before the voice returned. "Ooh. Bit of a chill blowing through."

Groaning , he turned on his heels and made his way back. He nestled the phone against his ear and said, "Things are fine here. But I've seen a few stray skateboards. Are the kids running rings around you again?" he teased, unable to help himself.

As he set the phone down his heart sank. That had been a bad idea. What the hell was Jack doing to him? He was going to get both of them fired.

_Click._

"The only on running rings around me is you."

"Right. I forgot you were stuck in the toy department because the majority of costumers there share your IQ."

_Click._

"Why must you tease me so?"

"It's not teasing if I state fact," he retorted.

_Click._

"Here I was going out of my way to make sure the costumers in your department are comfortable and you just insult me. That hurts. You've wounded me."

"_And we're dead,"_ he muttered to himself as picked up the phone again only to be stopped by long fingers wrapping around his hand, pushing the phone back down.

Green eyes darted up to meet smirking blue.

"How…how did you? You just…" Hiccup stumbled out, completely flabbergasted.

Jack smirked as he shifted his fingers and entwined them with the brunet's. "Love is faster than the speed of light. The number of aisles of separation cannot hold it at bay."

He opened his mouth to retort, but found that he could summon anything despite how insanely cheesy that had been. His jaw clacked shut as he shook his head and slipped his fingers from the bleached hair teen's grasp, instantly missing the cool presence.

"You know the rules," he stated as he turned away to fiddle with various items that rested on top of the counter.

Shrugging, the blue eyed teen leaned over the counter. His eyes sparkled playfully as he smirked, "Learn to live a little, 'Hic."

"My breaks in five," he announced pulling back, his hands tightening on the counter's edge as he stretched out.

"You can tell time. Bravo."

Jack chuckled as he stood straight. "I was hoping you'd join me."

Green eyes darted towards the awaiting teen before flickering behind him. A lopsided grin split his lips as he said, "If you survive the latest invasion of the toy department."

Blue eyes widened as he turned on his heel to see a group of kids who had climbed onto bikes, weaving in and out of costumers. "Shit," he muttered.

"Watch the language. Don't want to be a bad influence on the young ones," Hiccup teased.

Mischievous twinkled in his eyes as he parted with, "On the kids, no. On you," he smirked, "you better count on it."

With that he turned away to take care of the escalating problem, leaving pale pink to flower across freckled cheeks.


	21. Jack's Dad Dislikes Hiccup

**Requested by: JMarieAllenPoe on **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

**A/N: To Secret (Guest), I am writing your request but I decided I wanted to do some background for the story and lead up instead of throwing him randomly into school. The result? I'm almost at 3,000 words and no where close to getting him to school...But, I am working on it, and will have it published once I finish it!**

* * *

Long fingers played idly with an ink pen as blue eyes watched a brunet form hunched over a binder of papers, green eyes scanning the last of the large accumulation. Calloused fingers tightened on a red pen and circled a word and underlined a phrase before writing a small comment in the margin. The tips of the fingers pinched ahold of the bottom corner, stretching out the page as the eyes read over the last few words.

Finally, the binder shut and was set down on the coffee table in front of the sofa; the red ink pen place gently next to it.

"So?" the man prompted, his longer fingers running through his bleached locks.

A freckled face broke into a lopsided grin as the brunet nodded. "It was good. A few continuity and grammar errors, and you have yet to shake off the habit of archaic dialect in a modern setting, but it was good. It has potential to be your best yet."

A wide smile split his lips as he leaped over the coffee table and pulled the young man to his feet and enfolded him in a hug, gently resting his lips against his. "You're something else, 'Hic. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You were a bestselling author before we met," the brunet reminded him.

"But, I've gotten better since then. You are a great muse," he teased.

"Perhaps, but I swear to Odin, I'll never dress like one."

"Oh I don't know," the man chuckled, pulling him closer, "that could prove interesting. A toga might look good on you."

"No," Hiccup declared resolutely as he pushed away from his boyfriend and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and shuffled through the contents until he pulled out a carton of milk. He sat it down on the counter and opened the cabinet. He pulled out a glass and filled it halfway.

Before he could close the carton, a long fingered hand snatched it from his grasp and brought it to thin lips.

"Jack," the brunet groaned.

The man smirked as he took a large gulp before putting the milk carton back into the fridge. A soft chuckle met his ears as calloused fingers brushed against his upper lip.

"I honestly believe you're five," the young man said as he wiped off his milk dampened fingers on his pants. "Only a kid could be that messy."

Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body and rested his chin of his shoulder as he took a swig of his milk.

"Hiccup?"

"Ooh, my full name. What now?" he teased lightly.

"Okay," he breathed out, pressing a soft kiss to the brunet's shoulder before continuing. "Don't get too upset, but…"

"What?" Hiccup questioned, his tone suspicious.

"Well…" he tried as he pulled away some.

The glass clanked against the counter as the brunet turned in his arms. Gangly arms crossed his small chest as he met blue eyes with hard green. "Jack, what?"

The bleached hair man stepped back and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he plunged in. "My dad's coming over Saturday."

Lids fluttered over emerald. "Wha—why?" the brunet stumbled out.

"Forgetting something?" he tried to tease, raising a dark eyebrow.

The young man groaned and leaned back against the counter. "Your birthday."

"I know you don't get along—" he began.

"Understatement of the year," he snapped. "Jack, he hates me."

"'Hic."

"Don't try and tell me I'm wrong. Do you remember what he said last time he saw me?"

"Yeah," Jack admitted quietly.

"Maybe I'll just hang around school until he leaves," Hiccup muttered to himself, his brows screwed in thought.

"You don't have classes on Saturday."

"Yeah...well…I'm sure I could convince Mr. G to let me hang out in the shop for a little while."

"Maybe, but nothing between you two is ever going to get better."

"I think the possibility of that went a long time ago."

The two glared at each other, shoulders tense for several moments before the brunet sighed, his shoulders drooping. He stepped forward and buried his freckled face in Jack's chest. "For you," he mumbled.

The man smiled gently as he hugged him tightly.

"Since you're making me do this, don't expect anything else for your birthday."

"Nothing?" he smirked.

"Nothing," the brunet assured, but the man could feel the grin that pulled his lips against his chest.

* * *

Hiccup sat talking with one of Jack's old college friends—a sweet, petite brunette—as he tried to ignore the holes that were being burned into the back of his neck by his boyfriend's father's eyes. He took a sip of punch in attempt to wet his rapidly drying mouth while he smiled politely as listened to her speaking in great depths about the pros and cons of various toothpastes and their effect on tooth enamel. He really did find her speech fascinating, but he couldn't focus on what she was saying.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to meet familiar blue eyes that smiled down gently before turning to the blonde.

"Mind if I borrow 'Hic for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh no," she smiled, "of course not."

"Thanks, Ana," he said before his fingers wrapped around the crook of the brunet's elbow and pulled him to his feet. He guided him to the front door and the two slipped out.

He led them down the hall and to the elevator. Silence blanketed the two as they waited for it to arrive. Once it had, Jack pushed Hiccup in and followed after him. When the doors shut behind them, the man released the air from his lungs quickly before slouching against the glassed back of the elevator.

"What's going on?" the brunet asked.

"I need a breather. I thought you could use one as well," he smirked.

The young man smiled as he stepped forward and leaned against the elevator by Jack.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For making you sit in the same room with my dad. I thought that maybe…" he trailed off quietly.

A calloused hand cradled his cheek. "It's alright. It's your birthday. You should be surrounded by the ones you love."

"But the ones I love don't necessarily like each other. I just wish that he would realize how amazing you are."

"Yeah. A talking fishbone would be the star attraction to any street circus."

"I'm serious, 'Hic. It frustrates me that he can't…"

The two were interrupted as the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors clanked open to allow a young woman in.

"Come with me," the brunet said as he grasped the man's hands and dragged him out of the elevator before the doors could close. He led him down the hall to the stairwell. Opening the door, he pushed Jack inside before following after him.

As the door clanged shut behind them, he pushed the blue eyed man against the wall, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead against his chest. Slender arms returned the embrace, squeezing tightly. Cool lips brushed against his forehead before he tilted his face upwards to meet them with his own.

Once they pulled back, chests heaving against each other as their lungs struggled for oxygen, Jack smirked and said, "I don't know how well of a breather this turned out to be. I certainly didn't get to take a breath."

The brunet chuckled as he pulled back and headed down the stairwell. "Let's get some fresh air."

The man smiled as he caught up and interlocked their fingers. As they stepped outside, both hearts sank at sight before them. Jack's father stood at the curb, his eyes squinting and blazing as he searched the surrounding area. As he turned around, mumbling under his breath, his eyes fell on the two figures and narrowed.

Fingers tightened around each other as he stalked towards them, his temple pounding as the blood rushed to his face.

"Where have you two been?"

"Just getting some fresh air, sir," Hiccup said.

Dark eyes snapped to him. "I didn't ask you."

"I'd appreciate you not talking to my boyfriend like that," Jack answered tersely.

"Jack," his father, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him away, "you know I don't approve of this. I just wish you'd end this already."

"What the hell?" the man shouted, shoving him away and stumbling back until his heels brushed the curb. "It's my life, Dad."

"Yes, so don't throw it away on someone like him," he hollered, tossing a hand back at the brunet. "I was understanding when you came out, yes? I respect your life choice, right? But I won't stand to see you tying yourself down to someone with no promise, no future. I don't want you to get stuck with someone who's only there for your money."

"Hiccup doesn't care about that!"

"Oh, he doesn't?"

"No. But _you _certainly do. I'm fed up with this."

A large hand wrapped around his shirt and yanked him closer. "Listen to me, boy, I've been patient."

"Patient? That's rich," the bleached hair man laughed hollowly as he shoved his dad off, losing his balance in the process. His feet shuffled and arms flailed as he tried to regain his balance as he slipped off the curb and pitched forward into the street. He managed to regain his footing, only to stand in the way of a city bus that was barreling down the street towards him.

"Jack!" the brunet screamed, adrenaline shooting through his veins with a fiery passion as he ran towards the curb. His arms snaked around the stunned man and he jumped back, pulling him along with him. The two bodies landed roughly on the cement of the sidewalk, skidding to a halt out of danger.

Hiccup clambered to his knees and helped Jack sit up. Once the man was able to sit on his own, he punched his shoulder before flinging his arms around his neck. "Gods, don't scare me like that I again, or, Thor help me, I'll pound you into the pavement."

The blue eyed man returned the hug, too shaken to think of a clever comeback. They sat in quiet for a moment, enjoying the feel of the other's heartbeat against them and the sound of the other's breath in their ear.

"God, son, are you okay?" interrupted them.

The brunet pulled away and climbed to his feet to meet the man's eyes.

"Sir, I think it's best you leave," Hiccup responded stonily, his eyes blazing as he helped Jack to his feet and back into the apartment building.


	22. Experiment Jack with Winter Powers

**Request by: Secret (a guest)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. I finally got some time to write and managed to finish this. Secret, I know it isn't exactly what you requested. I put my own spin on it. I hope that's alright! Please review! **

* * *

The cold air seared his lungs. His muscles screamed in protest as he pushed them harder and faster. His feet sunk into the deep snow that struggled to hold him in place and impede his escape. Despite the frigid temperature that assailed his body through the thin gown that fell from his shoulders, a sheen layer of sweat covered his skin; salty drops beaded on his forehead and ran down the back of his neck before being licked away by the wind.

His body pitched forward and he crashed into the snow. The white powder engulfed him, and he sat up, spluttering and frantically brushing the damp cold from his face. He tried to stand on weak and numbing appendages but collapsed back to freezing ground that seemed intent on making itself his betrayer—captor—grave. It all amounted to the same.

The young man struggled to sit and leaned over. Struggling to move stiffening joints, he drew his knees to his chest and fumbled about in attempt to massage some feeling back into his feet. After a moment he was reluctant to waste, he clambered back to a standing position and somehow managed to keep running.

As his name nipped at his heels, the smooth voice overcoming the gales of the blizzard that grew to a flurried frenzy behind him, he risked a glance over his shoulder.

Nothing.

He couldn't see him.

He rationed off enough precious oxygen from his burning lungs to sigh in a brief moment of relief.

He had done it.

He was free.

A ripple of mirth passed his lips as he turned back around and ducked into a shadow filled forest that offered some protection from the harsh weather. His bare feet pounded against the merciless rock and root infested ground. His eyes struggled to find a path in the darkness as low branches whipped and clawed at his skin.

Once he felt he had put enough distance between him and his—that man, he paused, a tree trunk proving to be the only thing that stood between him and greeting the ground with his face. As the heaving in his chest slowly died down and the fire in his lungs was quenched to a mere smolder, he scanned the surrounding area.

His gaze was met by dark tree trunk and shadows after dark tree trunk and shadows. Darkness. Blackness.

But he was alone.

The nothingness was a—

Wait.

He pushed himself from the tree, his body rigid with fear as he met glowing eyes.

_Snap._

He swallowed, his eyes darting away until they landed on a low hanging branch. Snapping the crooked piece of wood from the already generous tree, he brandished it towards the eyes and sound as he fought against a pull at the back of his mind.

A soft growl slithered into the ears as a pale body litter with dark spots slinked from the shadows.

A snow leopard.

But—weren't they supposed to be—well, whiter?

This one's white coat was dusted a light gray as if it a rolled around in soot, some of its fur collecting more of the blackness. That certainly helped it blend into the shadows, but that couldn't be normal coloring?

Its lips pulled back over fierce teeth as a guttural rumble sounded from its chest, its maw gaping open wider to allow the full force of it pass out.

The young man flinched back, tightening his grip on the stick.

"Hey, bud," called out a voice from the shadows, "whatcha—"

A gangly teen stepped out from behind a tree, his question dying on his lips as he stared at the young man. His green eyes widened as he stepped up to the large cat and buried his fingers in the ruff of its neck.

"Quite a find, Toothless," he said.

"Toothless?" the poorly dressed male repeated slowly in question.

"That's his name."

"But—it has teeth. Have you looked inside its mouth?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Ever heard of irony?"

Thin lips puckered as dark brows drew together in confusion. "That's not my name."

"Yes, and I'm supposed to magically know it without you telling me because one of my many talents is mind reading."

Eyes stared on blankly in response to his sarcastic comment as he tried to formulate a response. His mind was beginning to feel stuffy as his eyes blurred the images they were taking in.

The brunet cleared his throat, puffing out his cheeks briefly. "Hey, but are you alright? That can't be the best thing to be wearing in this weather."

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Ever heard of frostbite?"

His gaze darted down to the thin gown that brushed the top of his knees as it hung loosely around his lithe frame. His lids dipped closed for a moment and he struggled to keep them open. A dull throb pounded behind his eyes and his knees buckled, sending him violently back to the ground which was denied the reunion as slender arms wrapped around him and he landed with a soft "oof" on a bony chest.

* * *

He tossed more wood into the greedy fire, poking it occasionally in attempt to tame the stubborn flames. Once the warmth returned along with its dull orange glow, the brunet sighed as he sat on the ground, tucking his legs underneath him. He turned his gaze to the resting young man he had found who was now stretched out on his small bed with all the blankets he had been able to find piled on top of him.

Groaning, he stood and made his way over to him. He rested a calloused hand against his forehead: still freezing. If it wasn't for the smallest of breaths that disturbed his thin lips, he would fear he was caring for a corpse. His eyes flickered to the leopard who lay curled up on top of the wardrobe.

"And here I had been hoping to get away from people for a bit."

His sentiment was answered by a small yowl of agreement.

He had just gotten out on winter break, and luck would have it that his father had a business trip until Christmas Eve. Taking advantage of the time to himself, he had made his way out to the small one room cabin his family owned in the woods. No one came here—especially not his dad, not after his mom—Well.

But, Toothless was here. A snow leopard with unusual coloring that had been abandoned as a cub. And that was all the company he really needed.

A small moan caught his ear and he looked back down to the stirring stranger. Creamy lids flutter, dark lashes ghosting across pale cheeks, until they flew open to reveal the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen.

And they locked with his.

The lithe man jumped to his feet with quick agility and glowered down at him from his position on the bed. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What am I doing here? Where am—"

His voice hitched to a stop as his eyes landed on something across the room. He leapt from the bed, falling to his knees but quickly stumbling back to his feet. Green eyes watched as he rushed across the small cabin and ran into a small dresser that sat underneath a mirror. Long fingers gripped the edge so tight they turned—as hard as it was to imagine—even whiter.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, his fingers flying to finger his snow white locks as he studied everything with wide eyes.

"What?" he sighed.

"My hair—! It's white. And my eyes!"

"Have you never owned a mirror? Well, if I looked as strange as you, I wouldn't either."

The young man ignored his sarcastic ramblings to lean closer to the mirror, inspecting every inch of him for anything else new. He rested his palms against the reflecting glass, his fingers splayed across the smooth surface. A yelp tore from his lips as delicate frost patterns etched across mirror, growing from his hands.

His weakened legs wobbled backwards until he crashed into the gangly youth, sending both of them to the ground where they landed in a pile of tangled limbs. Toothless's head popped up, tilting to the side as he watched the scenario with curiosity.

"This is just great," the brunet mumbled from his compromising position. "I always find the mental ones, don't I?"

The white haired young man elected to ignore his comment as he jumped to his feet, his eyes wide with fear despite the joyful smile that twitched at the corners of his lips.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?" the brunet snapped as he stood up and straightened out his dark green turtleneck.

Bright eyes locked with his. "Did you see what I just did?"

"No," he said slowly.

The stranger dashed away from him and stepped up to a window. Pulling back the thick curtains, he rested his open palm against the dark glass. Green eyes widened as he watched the intricate ice patterns flower across the window pane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Ah. Okay. What—what was your name?" he choked out.

"I…I don't know," came the quiet response. "I don't remember. He always called me 'boy', but…"

The teen felt his heart clench in sympathy. "Don't worry, we all have parent troubles."

A rueful smile pulled at thin lips. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Well, Snowcone," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Are you hungry? Want some hot cocoa?"

"Snowcone?"

The teen shrugged as he walked to the small kitchen. "I don't have a name. I'm improvising."

"Alright, Freckle-Face."

The brunet chuckled as he pulled out a pot from the cabinet and set in on the burner. "Two can play at that game, Iceman."

"Hey, Toothpick, I hate to interrupt you, but—"

"What, Frostbite?"

"Do you have any clothes?"

The teen's body hitched as he turned around, his green eyes observing the tall, lithe form still clothed in what looked like a hospital gown.

"Oh…right…um," he stumbled out as he made his way to the wardrobe, bright eyes tracing his every move with avid curiosity.

He opened the door and shifted through the musty clothes that inhabited it. Most of the things that populated it were from way back when. They were either his father's oversized coats and hunting jacket's, his mother's or clothes that hadn't fit him since he was seven. But, he had stashed a few articles in here after he had gotten snowed in for three days a couple years back. His green eyes darted to the partially clad form that stood next to him and mentally measured his size. He puffed out his cheeks as he turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of brown pants.

Tossing them at the stranger, he said, "They should fit. Most likely they'll be a bit short, but they're better than nothing. And here," he finished as he pulled a pale blue long-sleeve shirt from its hanger and handed it to him.

A calloused finger pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "Bathroom's through there. I'll make that cocoa while you change."

A white head nodded and bare feet padded silently across the wood floor. Once the door clicked shut behind him, the brunet turned around, puffing out his cheeks. His green eyes flickered up to the snow leopard had rested his head between his paws.

"Quite a fellow, eh, bud?" he questioned.

A slow blink was his only response.

"I see I won't be getting anything from you," he stated sarcastically as he opened the fridge and pulled out the half gallon of milk that rested in it. He poured out a generous amount into the pot and put it back in. After turning on the burner, he pulled a drawer open and plucked out a plastic spoon. Setting it to the side, he opened a cabinet door and pulled out cocoa powder, sugar and cinnamon.

As his eyes watched the warming milk carefully, stirring it as needed, he mumbled aloud, "You saw that, too, right, Toothless? I'm—I'm not losing it, am I? That wasn't a trick or anything; he actually had frost come out of his hand."

A quiet yowl cut into his frantic ponderings.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well…it's not like I have any image to protect."

Once the tiniest of bubbles appeared along the edge of the milk, he turned the burner down and poured the cocoa powder in, stirring it slowly. When it had reached a rich brown, he picked up the sugar and added a generous amount to the mixture. Then, to finish it off, he sprinkled a couple pinches of cinnamon in. The brunet returned the ingredients to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs. As he gave the hot cocoa a few last stirs, breaking up the thin skin that had formed on the top, the bathroom door opened.

Green eyes flickered open to spy the tall stranger stepping out and shutting the door behind him. The blue shirt fit well—a bit tight across his chest though—but he had to hold back laughter at the way the pants fit him. The brown fabric clung tightly to his slender legs before stopping awkwardly mid-calf. The young man raised a leg experimentally, wincing as it restricted his movements.

Blue eyes darted up to him as he grimaced. "Are they supposed to fit like this?"

The brunet finally released a chuckle as he poured out the steaming liquid into the two mugs. "It's the latest style," he said. "Who needs comfort and mobility when you can show off your great body?"

"Really?"

"At times, but that's all I have here. Unless you want to be holding up your pants, you're going to have to make do with those," he answered as he wrapped his hands around the warm mugs and made his way to the small, foldable table.

He set the mugs down on opposite sides and pulled up the chair nearest him. He enfolded the mug in his fingers and brought it to his lips, blowing lightly on its contents.

The white haired man stayed where he stood, staring at him.

"Take a seat," he said. "It won't do any good at warming you up if you let it cool too much."

The young man shuffled towards the table. "Sitting. That might be an impossibility in these pants."

The brunet grinned as he took a sip, reveling in the warm liquid slithering down his throat to nestle comfortably in his belly. Green eyes sparkled with amusement as he crawled onto the chair and perched on the balls of his feet, sitting back on his heels.

"That can't be easier," he observed.

"Probably not," he smirked as long fingers wrapped around the warm mug before recoiling at the heat. "But it might stretch them out."

The stranger bent forward and, using the tips of his fingers, tilted the mug on its side. He took a quick slurp before jumping away from the heat. His back slammed against the old wooden back of his chair and with a sharp snap he went tumbling backwards onto the ground. The mug he had fled from spun lazily before settling gently back on the table.

Pushing himself to his feet, the brunet's own chair clattered to the floor as he rushed around the table to see the white haired young man sprawled out on the floor, blinking slowly as he gazed up at the ceiling. His thin lips were bright red. He brought red fingers tips to the burned flesh, wincing at the contact.

"I'm guessing hot cocoa was a bad idea."

He tried to smirk, but ended up grimacing in pain which only made the whole matter worse.

Green eyes widened as pale fingertips iced over and where pressed gently to the vicious red burn on thin lips. A small sigh squeezed its way past said lips as the stranger sat up. His eyes studied the shattered remains of the chair before turning to the brunet.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I was thinking of redecorating anyway. And, no need to get firewood later."

The white hair man chuckled as he tentatively stood on shaking legs, hissing in pain.

"Perhaps ice water would do you better?" the brunet suggested as he turned and made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks," came the whispered gratitude.

"Well, Frost, it's not like I had any plans you interrupted. I've been waiting here my whole life for the purpose to serve you water," he teased.

"Jack."

"What?"

"I guess that fall was good for something," the young man said as he stepped up behind the brunet. "I remember my name: Jack."

The green eyed youth shivered as chill air rolled over him. He forced a lopsided grin to pull at his lips as he turned around to face the imposing figure that stood in front of him. He held out the glass of water, recoiling slightly as numbing fingers brushed across the back of his hand. "Jack?"

"Yes."

"Is this what happened to you after Rose let you go?" he joked.

Dark eyebrows arched in confusion. "Who's Rose?"

Freckled cheeks puffed out. "It's—nothing. So, I guess I should return the favor. Name's Henrik. Some call me Henry. Most call me Hiccup."

Thin lips curled into a light smile. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, long story," he said simply as the brunet pushed pass Jack and made his way back to his lukewarm cocoa.

"Well," the white haired man drawled as he spun on his heel and faced the table. Setting his glass down, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the youth sit down at the table with his back to him. "I don't have anywhere to be. Besides, a long story sounds like a good distraction."

"Distraction from what?"

Crystal eyes widened briefly as realization of the words spoken dawned on him. "Nothing—uh—," he struggled to reply as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It just sounds like a good way to pass the time."

"Maybe to you, but not to me," Hiccup bit out.

"Whoa, there," Jack exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm guessing I hit a sore spot."

Blue eyes watched as slender shoulders tensed before slumping. Fingers stretched around the mug, clinging to the ceramic in a desperate attempt to resurrect the long dissipated warmth.

A quiet apology came from the brunet. "I just don't want to think about it. I kind of come here to—uh—to not."

"Think about what?" the white haired man inquired softly.

"School. Family."

"School," Jack repeated hollowly.

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

"Hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it would be nice," the young man admitted quietly.

"What?" the brunet questioned, the legs of the chair scraping against the wood floor as he turned in his seat to look at his companion.

"School. Away from…from my dad," came the answer husky with reluctance. "Having…friends."

A bitter laugh passed through full lips. "I understand getting away from 'Dad'. I had hoped that school would prove that way. Didn't really happen that way, if you couldn't guess by the glowering resentment."

"It—it still has to be better."

Brunet hair brushed across long eyelashes as Hiccup shook his head. "Not really. Not for me anyways. Maybe for you."

"Maybe. I—want to go."

"Well, I'm not keeping you in chains. The door's right there."

"No. Go to school."

Green eyes widened briefly before squinting at Jack. "So, you really have never been to school?"

"No."

"Do you—?" he began to inquire before long fingers dug into his shoulders and blue eyes suddenly floated a few inches in front of his face.

"No. Probably no to everything. I don't—I just don't know. But—I do. I want to learn. I—" he pleaded desperately. "I want to start again, be normal."

"Yes, because normal will easily become part of your vocabulary."

The young man flinched at the sarcastic truth. "I know," he whispered, his eyes darting towards the floor. His firm grip slackened as his hands fell to the brunet's lap.

Hiccup swallowed thickly as he stared at the limp hands before they left as Jack stood. Still silence nestled around the two forms, muffling the rustling breathing and thumping hearts. The dull thuds of the counted seconds was the only source of sound for the next several minutes until green eyes blinked hastily and took in the time displayed and the lack of light outside the window.

Clearing his throat and shaking the feeling of the cool, long fingered hands from his mind, Hiccup stood and stretched his arms above his head, pushing onto the balls of his feet and arching his back. "We should be heading to bed. It's getting late."

The white haired man nodded and watched solemnly as the brunet made his way to the bathroom to get ready. When he finally came out, he was greeted by the sight of Jack standing awkwardly in the middle of the small cabin unsure of what to do.

Two pairs of eyes darted to the twin sized bed nestled in the corner.

"I can sleep on the floor," Jack offered before Hiccup could suggest something.

Nodding, he obeyed silently as he flipped the light switch, and the room was thrown into blackness. Heat nestled around his limbs as he sunk in the bed and wrapped the sheets and comforter around his small frame. A moment of quiet shuffling and a soft thump later, Jack laid down next to the bed. Hiccup roll onto his side, tucking his arm under his head and resting his forehead against his elbow. His verdant eyes struggled against the darkness as he peered over his bed but managed to catch the briefest snatched of bright eyes flickering in the night.

"Sure you don't want a pillow?"

"No."

"A blanket—or something?"

"No," was the still quiet answer.

"It can't be too com—"

"I'm fine."

Silence suffocated the two males as they retreated to their own thoughts.

"Are you sure you're fine—" the brunet began once more to be safe.

Furious grumbling rumbled the floorboards and charged into his ear. Feet slapped against the wood floor and the edge of the bed near Hiccup's waist folded under pressure.

"Wha—?"

With a strained huff, the slender young man launched himself over the bundled form and onto the other side of the bed. He hit the wall with a soft thud before he dropped onto the mattress. "There. I'm comfortable. Happy now?" Jack questioned.

The youth gulped as he felt a chill seep into the sheets that wrapped his heated form. He pulled them tighter around his body and curled in on himself at the edge of the bed, distancing himself from the strange white haired man who spiked his curiosity in ways he wasn't sure he liked.

"G'night, Toothless. Night, Jack. Love you," he muttered from habit before his mind could catch up to his tongue. His body hitched, his breath caught in his throat as he await a response.

When none came, he risked a peek over his shoulder to see a flash of white that appeared to be a soft smile. "It's nice," Jack breathed out softly.

"What?" Hiccup squeezed out, willing his voice not to crack.

"Being told good night."

"Ah—oh," he cleared his throat, letting out a sigh of relief.

"…And 'Love you,'" came the whispered continuation.

* * *

Jack woke sometime in the middle of the night to the howling of the wind as it tore around the small cabin, sniffing out any hole to puncture. A chill shuffled under the door and tentatively swirled around the floor before peeking over the bed and nipping at the sleeping brunet who flinched at the grazing teeth but still slept on.

Blue eyes hardened for the briefest flash. The wind yelped as if it were a reprimanded dog before it slunk back outside to continue its devastation on some other hapless victim. The white haired man allowed his limbs to meld back into the top of the sheets on the bed. His eyes darted to the peaceful brunet who breathed gently in quiet slumber. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he scooted closer. He brought a longer finger and traced the warm flesh of his full lips in fascination. This brunet was something, such a spark of life, so warm.

* * *

Hiccup started awake, his skin bursting with goosebumps in attempt to reject the cold that was assailing it. His green eyes strained into the night to see a pale arm draped casually over his stomach. He found the source of cold to be a still face that rested against his shoulder. Struggling for a moment, he tried to move away but the edge of the bed was closer than he remembered. A startled screech tore from his lips as he felt his body pitch towards the ground. But, the lax arm tightened around his waist and hoisted in back to safety.

The brunet's breath came out in shallow puffs of fog as his heart hammered violently against his ribs.

"You okay?" came the tired and slurred question.

"Yeah," he breathed out.

"Good," was the simply response before the cool face buried once again into his shoulder.

Green eyes gazed blindly into the night until illuminating eyes caught his. They pinched in amusement, and he huffed in frustration. His eyes turned to the young man who slept next to him, his body arched around him possessively.

Deterred from trying to scoot away, he tightened the blankets around him and gave into the embrace. But, even after several minutes of quiet rest, he found his heart still hammering in his chest. Doing his best to ignore it, he allowed himself to relax into the cool body and fall asleep, balanced perfectly between warmth and cold.


End file.
